Red Carpet Romance
by Lolidragon97
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa finds herself going from tiny actress to national movie star. Thrown head first into a world of glamour, Misaki with publicist Satsuki and manager Honoka is making her way through one screaming crowd at the time. With sexy costar Takumi Usui in the biggest production of the decade, Misaki has a full plate with paparazzi, drama, and pressure. Lights! Camera! Action!
1. The Rising Star

Finally! Let me know what you think. It is only the first chapter so I promise it gets better!

**Chapter 1: The Rising Star**

"Misaki! Misaki! Look over here!"

Misaki turned and smiled for the dozens of cameras. Her eyes had long grown use to their bright flashes.

"Misaki!" a woman in a short neon pink dress called, waving her over.

Misaki shook the woman's hand.

"Hi, I'm Trish from Hollywood Insider," she told Misaki. She then turned back to the camera men before them. "This is Trish bringing you, Misaki Ayuzawa from the red carpet premiere for the must see movie of the year 'Sparrow.' Tell us, Misaki, what makes Sparrow better than all the movies before it? Why isn't it just another pirate movie?" Trish asked, shoving a glittery mic in Misaki's face.

Misaki smiled at the camera. "Well Trish," she said. "Sparrow is a classical Jack Sparrow movie except everything is better. From the ships we filmed on to the sword I carried, captured a lifestyle. I really felt like...well a pirate," Misaki said with a small laugh.

Trish nodded. "Who are you wearing tonight?" she asked. "That dress looks stunning on you!"

Misaki stepped back and straightened out the short train of her dress. "Alexander McQueen," she told everyone.

Her red carpet outfit was a black strapless dress with gold embroidery on the front and a floral pattern along the hem. Her hair was soft and wavy and done in a princess twist.

"One more question everyone's dying to know. What's up with you and costar Tora Igarashi? Are the rumors true?" Trish asked, eagerly.

Misaki hated this question. "No sorry," she said into the mic. "Tora and I are strictly professional."

Trish looked disappointed. "Alright...well you heard it first from Hollywood Insider. This is Trish signing off!"

Misaki smiled and waved. After a few more pictures, she went inside to join her mom and Suzana.

"It's bad to be late for your own movie," Minako chided gently.

"Mom..." Suzana said. "You know the movie won't start until all the stars are here... Look, Tora just sat down," she said, pointing to a shadowed figure in the back.

On cue, the theater lights dimmed and the opening credits rolled onto the giant screen.

Sparrow was a Jack Sparrow movie except the main character was a girl named Jackie Sparrow played by Misaki. Jackie is the captain of the Black Pearl who later meets the rebellious European navy general, Ralph aka Tora.

Misaki was amazed at how everything came together. The fighting scenes and stunts were amazing though Misaki knew it was her stunt double who did the intense ones. When Tora and her kissing scene came on, Misaki winced. There she was...kissing Tora on a giant movie screen. She heard the people around her quietly sigh

Misaki shivered and tried to enjoy the rest of the movie. Misaki always found it awkward watching herself on the screen but during filming she and the rest of the cast had seen a rough cut of the movie. Now with special effects, music and elegant editing, it was a whole another experience.

The movie was impressive. Misaki was sad when it was over. She really liked filming Sparrow and it had been her first big hit. Before Sparrow, Misaki played various supporting roles in different movies- very small parts. The director for Sparrow, Jim Graph, discovered Misaki when she was playing a waitress in a TV show called "Midnight." Her part had been small, a supporting character, however, Jim claimed she had potential and gave her a chance no one else had. Misaki went in for a reading and bam! She was given the role of Jackie Sparrow.

"Do you have an after party to go to?" Minako asked when they returned to the lobby.

Misaki nodded. "Stan is waiting for me in the back," she told her mom.

Stan was her body guard and driver. His intimating 6'4" figure and bald head ensured that he did his job properly.

Misaki ducked out of the crowded theater and into the waiting limo.

"How was it?" Stan asked as Misaki slammed the door shut.

"Good," Misaki said, kicking off her stilettoes. "Jim Graph did a great job."

Misaki found the white garment bag and unzipped it. Inside, there was a short navy blue dress with silver glitter along the hem. It was a halter dress except crystal flowers held up the dress and clasped together like a necklace on the back of Misaki's neck.

The limo gave Misaki lots of room to get changed. The red carpet gown was hung up on a hanger and Misaki smoothed out the silk blue dress she was now wearing.

"How long will you stay?" Stan asked.

"As long as I have to…" Misaki said, clasping a necklace on. "I'm going to try and bolt in a few hours."

"You don't want to stay longer?"

Misaki snorted. "I'd rather stay home and watch a movie in my sweat pants," she reminded him.

"Right…" Stan said. "It's a wonder that you're the next Oscar winner."

"Stop," Misaki said. "I'm not that good…yet at least."

The limo stopped in front of a VIP club. Misaki could already see all the press waiting with cameras ready through the tinted windows.

"Good luck," Stan said, unlocking the doors.

The valet there opened the door and Misaki stepped out, sliding her dark sunglasses over her face. The security made a path for her to walk through, keeping the screaming fans back.

Misaki swallowed hard and stepped inside the club. She felt just as nervous inside the building as she did outside. Huge celebrities walked around and Misaki felt rather small. Her eyes scanned the crowd, hoping for a familiar face.

"Misaki!" a girl waved.

She was dressed in a fancy pink dress that contrasted with the girl beside her in a sleek black dress.

"Sakura! Shizuko!" Misaki sighed in relief.

Sakura and Shizuko were two of her few Hollywood friends. They were both actresses though Sakura was migrating toward the music industry more these days.

"I saw the movie!" Sakura squealed. "You were so cool!"

"Thanks," Misaki said, smiling.

"You are going to be so big in the media," Shizuko added.

Misaki nodded… hoping that was going to be a good thing.

"Misaki Ayuzawa!" a voice said.

Misaki felt a hand clap on her shoulder.

"Jim," she greeted, giving him a brief hug.

Her director was in a suit and tie with a drink in hand. "That sure was something, wasn't it?" he asked.

Misaki nodded. "It turned out great," she agreed.

"Come," he said, steering her off to go talk with other people. "Here comes Jackie Sparrow!" he called.

A large group of people applauded for her and Misaki just tried to smile.

"You were stunning," a woman said.

"Thank you,"

"Misaki, get to know these people," Jim encouraged. "They are Hollywood's cinematic geniuses at the moment," he explained. "Your next big hit could be with them- unless you want to star in all of my movies," he joked.

"You can't hog her," another director joked back. "Miss Ayuzawa is certainly going to have a role in one of my productions!"

"Mine too!"

"Don't forget me!"

Misaki felt a little overwhelmed by all the attention. Instead of attending high school or university like a regular girl, she was now in the movie industry. "Sparrow" ensured that Misaki was never going to be just a normal girl again.

There was a fan girl gasp that rippled through the room which caused Misaki to look up and glance at the door. A new celeb had walked in to the party and just by the gasp Misaki knew it was someone big.

He was tall, blonde, and extremely attractive. Misaki definitely knew who Takumi Usui was- the entire nation knew who he was for crying out loud. He played the mysterious detective in the most popular TV show ever, _Crossroads._ Misaki had even watched a season of the 7 season show. He was good. He was very good…

"Look who decided to show up," Jim said, clapping the young actor on the shoulder.

Takumi gave an easy smile and shrugged. "The movie was pretty good," he said.

"Pretty good?!" Jim laughed. "For a brat, you're sure hard to impress," he said. "Speaking of the movie… Takumi, this is Misaki Ayuzawa-"

"Star of the night," Takumi finished for him. "I know."

Misaki awkwardly shook his hand. Takumi was about the same age as her except he was ten times more famous and infinitely more experienced.

"Nice to meet you," Misaki said, nervously.

"You too," Takumi said.

"My, isn't it a party here!" Tora said, wrapping his arm around Misaki's shoulders.

"Hi Tora…" Misaki said, casually stepping away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tora asked, grabbing her arm. "The People's magazine wants a word and a picture," he said, bringing her over to a couple reporters.

"Hi," Misaki said, shaking their hands.

"Congrats on your first big hit Misaki," the reporter said. "And congrats to another success for you, Tora. What are your plans now?" she said, holding the microphone out to Misaki.

"Um…" Misaki said. "Uh… I have a few ideas I'm currently discussing with my manager," she finally said.

"Like what?"

Misaki didn't know what to say… Her manager, Honoka, never officially decided on her next big project because they apparently needed to choose very carefully. Misaki had no direction at all at the moment…

"That's no fun!" Tora interrupted. "You just have to keep your eyes open for the next billboard."

"Will you be working with Miss Ayuzawa again?" the reporter asked, holding the microphone out to Tora.

"You know a star couple when you see one," Tora said, smirking.

Misaki elbowed him. The reporter perked up.

"Couple?" she asked.

"No!" Misaki exclaimed. "We're not together," she said, firmly. "I just want to focus on work right now. I don't have time for relationships," she elaborated.

"But one day-"

Misaki stomped on Tora's foot. "Are we done yet?" she asked, sweetly. "I still have to speak with others."

"Of course," the reporter said. "Just a final picture," she said, waving the camera man closer.

Misaki forced a smile on her face as she stood next to Tora. After they moved on, Misaki let out a breath of relief.

"What was that for?" Tora asked. "My foot kills."

Misaki whirred around. "You know full well!" she hissed. "We are NOT together! Our relationship is strictly professional. Stop hinting to the press that it's something different!"

"I think we'd steal all the attention if we got together," Tora argued. "Don't you want to get more coverage?"

"I don't want to be a tabloid star because of gossip," Misaki corrected him. "I don't want in on the Hollywood drama."

"You'll change your mind," Tora warned her. "You're the rising star. Everyone is watching your every move because you're a fresh face. You'll need drama to keep people interested. This is Hollywood… just like high school," Tora informed her. "Oh, I forgot. You never went…but think of it as a drama. Get your game face on, sweetheart."

"Whatever," Misaki said, walking away.

She weaved through all the people and finally found herself in the cool night air. She called Stan on her phone and he turned the corner within seconds in his regular black Jaguar.

"That was quick," Stan observed as Misaki slid into the back seat.

"Yeah…" Misaki sighed. "I'm tired."

"I will get you home then," Stan said.

Misaki sipped a bottle of water and closed her eyes. Stan drove her to her apartment building. Misaki wrapped her trench coat over her dress and got out.

"Bye," Misaki said.

"Take care,"

Misaki went inside and took the elevator to the pent house suite. She unlocked the door and kicked her shoes off. Her hand felt around for the light switch and lit up the room.

It had been a long day. Simply getting ready for the red carpet had taken hours plus there had been interviews, studying and etc.

Misaki took a shower and practically dove into bed. No doubt tomorrow she was going to be busy. Maybe Honoka could postpone her interviews to the afternoon…

Misaki texted her manager and slid out of bed to get a glass of water. As she sipped her water, Misaki looked out her large window that over saw the entire city. In the distance, there was a large billboard. It was a picture of her in full pirate costume locking swords with Tora.

SPARROW COMING SOON TO THEATERS!

Misaki gently leaned against the window. Sparrow was just the beginning.

"Embrace the choppy waters," Misaki quoted her own character, Jackie. "Because only the true sea legs will remain standing at the end of the storm…"


	2. Everyone wants in

Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Here's chapter two! :D

**Chapter 2: Everyone wants in**

Misaki loved acting. If she didn't have to work back in high school to support her family, she would have tried out for drama club or auditioned for a school play. Never in a million years did Misaki expect to be where she was now.

It all started her freshman year of high school. A flyer about an open audition for a commercial at the mall offered her an opportunity to not only make money but to finally explore acting. All those hours in front of a mirror playing characters from her favorite shows finally paid off.

Her family was poor so when Misaki walked home with a $500 check in her pocket, reality began to hit. Perhaps Misaki had finally discovered her route to survival. That commercial lead to another.

Her local commercials paid well but the checks were inconsistent. Her mom still had long hours and night shifts at the hospital despite her failing health. If Misaki had one goal, it was to help her mom.

Within a few months, Misaki booked her first national campaign. She was jetted to LA to shoot for a cellphone commercial. Her famous line "you had me at hello" in the commercial opened an even bigger door. Misaki was offered a small role on a TV show at the age of 16 and then at the age of 17, she was a supporting character on the TV show, Midnight, which ran for three years. It was also on that show where Jim Graph discovered her. Misaki finished her contract with Midnight and immediately got on set for Sparrow.

So here she was… Misaki had finally completed her goals. She retired her mom, bought them a new house, and saved a tuition for Suzuna to attend the best university out there. Misaki thought once that was done, she'd stop working. She'd return to school and become a teacher or something except now she realized there was no way to go back. She was a celebrity. She was forever going to be in the spot light. The new normal for her was going to red carpet premieres and riding in limos.

Did Misaki regret it though? Never.

All her sacrifice was for her family and every penny she earned was through so much hard work. Misaki was 20 years old this year except she felt so much older. She spent her teenage years standing in line waiting for audition after audition, rehearsing her lines until her tongue felt rubbery and getting back up rejection after rejection. This industry didn't coddle anyone. If you're not the best, someone was there to replace you.

* * *

"Get up, Misaki!" someone yelled.

Misaki jerked up, half asleep and very confused. She glanced around and saw her manager, Honoka standing in her room with a bull horn.

"What are you doing?!" Misaki exclaimed as Honoka threw open the blinds releasing bright sunlight into the room that was piercing to Misaki's eyes.

"Time to get up," Honoka said, tapping her foot. "You've got a huge day."

Misaki groaned and dragged herself out of bed. She opened her bedroom door and found her entire prep crew camping out in her living room.

"Honoka…" Misaki said, feeling her eye twitch. "I wish you'd call before barging into my house."

Honoka just shrugged and returned to texting people on her phone. Sometimes Misaki regretted giving Honoka a copy of her suite key…

"Go shower," Satsuki said. "Then we can get you into hair and makeup."

"You're first appointment is at 9:00," Honoka added, scanning her leather book.

"Great," Misaki said, yawning.

After a quick shower, Misaki sat in a chair eating a bagel while her hair stylist, Subaru, blew dry her hair.

"So a quick rundown of the day," Honoka said, sitting on a stool across from Misaki. "So you have a press conference first thing this morning at 9:00. That should last until like 12:00. I'll have Stan pick up some lunch for you on the way but you've got to get to a huge fan panel at 12:30. The entire cast will be there. That will probably take most of the day. You'll be having dinner at the city charity event at 7:00. Then when you get home, I left you the textbook you wanted on chemistry," Honoka said, slamming her book shut.

Misaki just nodded. She was expecting a busy day anyways. Even though her plate was full, Misaki still wanted to catch up on everything she missed in school. Honoka tutored her in her spare time and Misaki made up for missing her high school years.

Subaru sprayed a spritz of hairspray in Misaki's hair to hold the beach waves she had created. Afterwards, Subaru was replaced by Misaki's makeup artist, Erika.

"Misaki is wearing a grey blazer, white undershirt and these chic leather pants," Honoka said, hanging the outfit on the rack. "I was thinking a smoky eye and then a red lip."

"I agree," Erika said, flipping through her makeup case.

Erika dabbed a bit of concealer under Misaki's eyes and set it with powder.

"Close your eyes," Erika said, opening a palette of eyeshadow.

Misaki's eyes were a smoky gray color that faded to a rich black color on the edges. Erika then expertly added eyeliner and a few coats of mascara. To finish, she dabbed on a rich red lipstick on Misaki's lips.

"I'll have all your outfits ready for you in the dressing rooms," Honoka promised.

Misaki nodded and got changed. Honoka and Satsuki accompanied her as Stan drove them to the press conference.

The conference was easier than expected. Misaki answered all their jabbing questions with a smile on her face. She even got a few laughs out of people to her relief.

"So how does it feel to become this famous at such a young age?" one man asked. "Do you feel like you're missing out on a normal life?"

"Well, everything I've achieved has been through hard work and it feels great to have it paid off. As for life, this is what I love to do. Isn't that what being young is about?" Misaki replied.

"Misaki Misaki!" someone else called. "Are you under a lot of pressure right now because you have to top this movie?"

"I'll worry about that when I get to it," Misaki said, vaguely.

"Misaki, what are you planning to do next?"

Misaki glanced over at Honoka who pointed to herself.

"My manager and publicist won't let me say," Misaki said.

That got a lot of complaints from the press.

"Okay," Honoka said, stepping forward. "We have to go now."

"Wait Misaki!" they called as they left the stage.

They got into the limo where Misaki found a salad waiting for her.

"Seriously?" Misaki demanded. "I'm starving…"

Honoka just gave Misaki a look. "I'm not going to let you eat pizza or some junk. Here," she said, handing Misaki a turkey sandwich on wheat flat bread.

Misaki took it and bit into it. "Thanks Honoka," she said, smiling.

"Yeah yeah," Honoka said. "Don't ever let me catching you telling people that I starve you. I keep you fit- not skinny…FIT!"

"Of course," Misaki said, shoving the rest of the sandwich in her mouth.

After inhaling the salad and downing a bottle of water, Misaki sucked on a mint while Honoka touched up her makeup.

"Now just smile and be your charming self," Honoka said, getting out of the limo.

Misaki just smirked to herself and got out too.

The screams were the first thing that hit her. Security stood by the velvet ropes to keep the crowd back and Misaki walked up toward the stage. She waved to some fans and smiled for their pictures.

"Look who finally made it," Tora said, pulling out a chair for her.

"Hi Tora," Misaki said, sitting down.

At the fan panel, there was Tora, the director Jim Graph, and several other cast members. There was a speaker by the name of Melinda Law who chose fans to ask questions.

"Welcome everyone," Melinda said, from her podium. "Welcome to the Sparrow fan panel."

The crowds immediately quieted.

"So let's welcome our guests for today," Melinda said. "We have Jim Graph the director."

Melinda paused to let everyone applaud.

"Tora Igarashi-"

"TORA!" everyone screamed. If there wasn't security, the screaming fangirls probably would have trampled them on the stage.

Melinda patiently waited until the screams died now.

"Misaki Ayuzawa!"

Misaki got a huge uproar too. "Jackie! Jackie! Jackie!" they chanted.

Misaki gave a wave to them.

By the time Melinda finally got through introductions, Misaki felt like she was going to go deaf. She calmly opened her water bottle by her mic and took a sip.

"So on twitter, we compiled the top ten questions the fans want to hear," Melinda explained. "We'll ask those first and then we'll open it up to the fans. How's that sound?"

That of course got another round of applause.

"Okay, question number one is for director Jim Graph. Misaki Ayuzawa is the freshest face we've seen this year. Where one earth did you discover this treasure?"

Jim smiled and pulled his mic closer. "I'm a sucker for soap operas," he admitted. "I especially like those ones they play late at night…"

That got a laugh out of the audience.

"Many of you might know that Misaki's previous acting job was on the TV show, Nights," Jim continued. "Well, I'm watching the show and at this time Misaki was playing a supporting character, a snarky waitress. Her character intrigued me. Even when the scene wasn't about her, I felt myself wishing she would speak up. Sorry Misaki, this is where is gets stalkerish."

Misaki laughed. "I guess it worked out," she said, lightly.

"So," Jim said. "I followed the TV very closely but was disappointed when I had to direct again for Sparrow…That meant no more watching TV at 10 pm sharp. Well, ladies and gentleman, if I couldn't watch Misaki Ayuzawa on Nights, why not have her right on the set of Sparrow?" he asked the crowd.

The crowd applauded in response.

Melinda nodded. "Question number 2 is for Tora. What was your first impression of Misaki?"

Tora smirked. "Attractive."

That got the crowd going… Misaki kept a poker face and elbowed him.

"But I admit, I did have my doubts, until we shot the first scene," Tora explained. "As soon as Misaki walked onto set in full costume, I believed her. Now, I still believe in her," he said, sweetly.

The girls awed.

"Third question is for Misaki. Why do you think Jackie Sparrow, the free spirited pirate would fall for a proper English captain?"

Misaki licked her lips and pulled her mic over to her. "I'm sure you've heard that opposites attract," she explained. "But from my understanding of Jackie and Ralph, they balanced each other out. Jackie was a bit of a lost spirit and Ralph became her rock. Ralph on the other hand felt trapped in his uniform and Jackie was able to show him how to live life out to its fullest. I guess, before they realized it, they needed each other. Two very different people completed each other."

"Very romantic," Tora whispered.

"Question four is for both Tora and Misaki. How did that first kissing scene feel?" Melinda asked.

"Cold," Misaki said before Tora could say something embarrassing.

"How so?" Melinda asked, interested.

Misaki shot a smug look at Tora and told her funny story.

They shot in Hawaii but it was a very windy day and early in the morning. The sun was just rising which gave a gorgeous glow to the water but Misaki's teeth were chattering.

At 4 am, she only had on a loose white shirt and thin pants. The first scene she shot was Jackie floating in the water. She was supposed to be unconscious but when a wave of salt water submerged her, she'd jerk up coughing. Salt water up your nose is not a nice feeling… After six takes of Misaki just drifting in the water, they moved on.

Jim wanted a shot of Misaki when she was sinking into the ocean. With light weights tied onto her ankles, Misaki held her breath until the crew would pull her to the surface by a harness. The rest of the cast waited on the beach while Misaki swam around in the cold water for two hours.

Then there was finally the kissing scene. Ralph grabs onto Jackie and pulls her onto the beach. Misaki naturally looked like she had been shipwrecked from her struggles in the water. She laid on the sand (which was sticking all over her) as Tora faked CPR on her. It was supposed to be a romantic moment as they realize they haven't died. They tightly hug and then Ralph kisses Jackie. The whole time Misaki was kissing Tora, she kept thinking about all the salt water she must have swallowed and how she couldn't feel her toes. After that scene was over, Misaki spent the next week washing sand off her scalp.

They finished the Twitter questions and moved onto fan questions.

"So the first question is from number 12," Melinda said into the microphone.

A microphone was handed to a young girl.

"Hi, I'm Andrea…" she squeaked out. "This question is for Tora…" she said, blushing. "How close would you say your character is to how you actually are?"

Tora smiled at her and Misaki was worried that girl was going to pass out.

"I'd actually say Misaki and I should swap characters. I'm more outgoing then she is. Misaki is more professional and well mannered," Tora told her. "I prefer a little excitement every now and then. I'm the Jackie and she's the Ralph."

"Number 2,"

"Hi, my name's Mark," the boy said. "This is to Jim Graph. Which in your mind was the most emotional scene to film?"

"It was definitely the scene where Ralph and Jackie realize they have to make a choice. This is where the navy captures Jackie and has her tied up, awaiting execution. Ralph has to choose whether or not to listen to his orders or let Jackie escape. Jackie on the other hand realizes she's changed. The old her would have escaped without a second thought but now she cares that Ralph would have to die if it wasn't her. That scene was just full of raw emotion."

"Misaki, why do you think your character matured so much throughout the movie?"

Misaki capped her water bottle. "Jackie is this young, stubborn and fearless girl. She starts out as this girl who never stresses and completely plays everything by ear but as you continue watching, you see how she's guarded. Ralph shows her it's okay to be vulnerable at times. The entire world doesn't have to rest on her own shoulders. I think that is why Jackie matured into a young woman."

Misaki smiled as they applauded for her.

* * *

Misaki was exhausted by the end of the day. She showered and passed out on her couch, asleep. She woke up the next day in the late afternoon by the banging on her door. Misaki dragged herself off the couch and answered it.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're home," Honoka said, coming in. "Satsuki has been on the phone all day. The entire industry is in an uproar."

"Why?" Misaki asked, closing the door.

Satsuki had two phones in her hand as she furiously texted and called. She without a word retreated to Misaki's living room.

"Have you heard of Benedict Riser?" Honoka asked.

"Isn't he that director?" Misaki asked. "Tea?"

"No thank you. He's more than THAT director. He is THE director!" Honoka exclaimed.

"Hasn't he only made three movies?"

"So?" Honoka asked. "Every actor and actress he's put forth are all Oscar winners. If you can be on a Riser movie, your name will blow up so big, you'll be set for life."

"Okay, so what the punch line?" Misaki asked. "I thought this guy retired or something."

"NO, YOU IDIOT!" Honoka yelled. "He was just _uninspired _for a long time. He finally got a spark or something. His newest project is known as the Red Rider Project. It's going to be the biggest production of the decade. Its action, romance, war, friendship all wrapped up into one."

"Wait," Misaki said. "You said I shouldn't do another action packed movie after Sparrow. Something about showing my versatility."

"Forget what I said," Honoka cut in. "That was before I knew Benedict Riser was starting another movie. Everybody and I mean EVERYBODY wants in on a Benedict Riser movie."

"She's right," Satsuki said, walking into the kitchen. "That man is a cinematic genius…"

"Misaki, you have to read for it," Honoka said. "You're an idiot not to. Singers, models, actors, everyone wants to get into this movie."

Misaki nodded. "But we need to get a script-"

"I already have it," Honoka said, handing Misaki a thick packet.

"Thanks…" Misaki said.

"Your reading is next week," Honoka said. "I think you really do have a shot at the lead except she's more of a soft character which can show your versatility. Your second option is to read for a character named Cypress Lunar who is a tough supporting character but you got to shoot big," Honoka added. "You're going to have to fight for this part from much more experienced actresses."

Misaki groaned. "Weren't you suppose to discuss with me first-"

"I did discuss. I just knew you'd say yes so like the great manager I am, I already prepared everything." Honoka beamed.

"Great," Misaki muttered. "I guess I'll spend the rest of the day reading this over."

"Oh, don't get to comfortable with the script," Honoka warned. "Benedict could end up trashing the entire thing after the first take," she explained. "He's so unpredictable."

"So he's crazy?"

"Crazy good," Satsuki corrected. "Just image being an Oscar winner in just your 2nd big hit."

Misaki was still digesting the news. It was so hard to image something that just seemed so impossible. Satsuki and Honoka left and Misaki walked out onto her balcony. Life seemed to be blowing by. It felt like yesterday where she read for commercials.

Misaki felt herself getting deeper and deeper into this new world. She would never admit it to anyone…but Misaki Ayuzawa was afraid. She was trekking through unknown territory and there was no going back.


	3. The Red Rider Project

I'll try to update every few days but no promises!

**Chapter 3: The Red Rider Project**

Misaki spent an entire day reading the script and it really sucked her in. It was about the fall of a kingdom called Tristal into the hands of evil. The Dark King slayed the rightful king, King Eowen, and then plundered the nation, leaving it to die. The Dark King used his power as king to summon a powerful enchantress who promised him power if he could hold off spring and keep the land forever a winter desert. She also promised him immorality except his Achilles heel was that the only way he could die was by the hand of rightful royal blood. The Dark King did not fear though. He'd ended the royal linage…so he thought.

The day King Eowen was defeated, his Queen gave birth to a daughter, Princess Anastasia Odette Eowen of Tristal. The Queen was a very intelligent woman and faked her daughter's death. Her lady in waiting, Martha Cleo then took the princess and ran far away. For sixteen years, no one heard from the Princess. The Princess herself grew up as a common peasant girl, Marina Cleo, without knowing her true birth.

The people only heard rumors that she was still alive. The Dark King started becoming paranoid and announced for every sixteen year old in the land to be killed. Martha hears the news and quickly tells Marina her history and then tells her to run. Martha, however, warns Marina to stay on the main road.

Marina escapes just in time but runs into the forest when she sees the soldiers on the road. In the forest, she's attacked by a huge wolf but is saved by a group of Riders. She's taken back to their camp. Marina learns that there are still people wanting to fight against the Dark King. These soldiers were both men and women known as Riders. They've hid deep in the forest for years and are plotting an ultimate rebellion. The leader of the rebels are Derek Faramir and Cypress Lunar. Derek befriends Marina and ends up finding out her secret. Cypress on the other hand isn't as friendly. She mostly keeps to herself and is only close to Derek. Marina and Cypress get into several heated discussions about the rebellion and it usually ends in Cypress knocking Marina to the ground.

Derek sees Marina crying by the river and offers to teach her how to fight. Marina is doubting herself. She knows that she's supposed to be the one leading this war but she can't imagine how she's going to be any use. Derek encourages her and Marina finally starts to believe in herself. Once her confidence returns, there are small signs of winter fading. Spring was coming…

* * *

When Misaki finished the last page, she was speechless. She wanted the character Marina Cleo. Cypress Lunar was a great character but Marina Cleo…This character had a huge range of emotions and Misaki was determined to capture that air of power she felt radiating out of Marina in the script. Marina was so different than Jackie. Jackie Sparrow was a bit arrogant and a lot tougher but Marina started as this innocent girl who has to live up to being a Queen.

Misaki got off her couch and stretched out. She definitely felt empowered. With a quick change of clothes and a hat and sunglasses, Misaki was out of her suite.

She casually walked in the streets, trying to picture the world through Marina's eyes. Misaki pulled her hat down lower and continued walking. It was nice not to be recognized.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a child run into a large display by a store.

"Watch out!" Misaki screamed as she dove toward the boy.

She grabbed him and hit the ground. The shelf crashed down onto the sidewalk luckily not hitting anyone.

"Are you okay?" Misaki asked the boy.

The boy was crying but nodded. His mom came running over.

"Thank you so much," she said, hugging her child.

"No problem," Misaki said, putting her hat back on and straightening her sunglasses.

The store owner wasn't too happy though. Misaki insisted on paying for all the damage which pacified him. The mother wouldn't let her at first but Misaki refused to leave unless the store owner took her money.

"What is your name?" the mom asked. "I owe you my son's life."

"It really wasn't a big deal," Misaki said. "I just happened to be closest."

"Can I know your name?" the mother asked, again.

Misaki bit her lower lip. "Misa," she said, finally.

"Thank you, Misa," the mom said.

"It's no problem," Misaki said, walking away before she could attract too much attention.

"Ow…" she muttered to herself when she gingerly pushed up her sleeve.

There was a large red welt on her arm that stung. Honoka was going to be pissed about the huge bruise.

"Are you going to be okay?" a silky voice asked.

Misaki jerked back. "What?" she asked, looking up at the very tall man.

He wore a casual t-shirt and jeans with black sunglasses. Misaki felt he looked very familiar except she couldn't put her finger on it.

The guy nodded his head to her arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine," Misaki said, putting her arm behind her back.

"Do you want some ice or-"

"No," Misaki interrupted. "I have to go. Excuse me."

"I don't take no for an answer," the man informed her, grabbing her good wrist and pulled her toward the opposite direction.

"Hey!" Misaki exclaimed. "Get your hands off me!"

"You're hurt."

"I'll scream if you don't let me go," Misaki warned.

"I wouldn't do that, Misaki Ayuzawa," he said in a low voice. "Unless you want to have a press conference right here, right now."

Misaki stopped dead in her tracks. "H-How-"

The man tipped up his sunglasses really fast, flashing emerald green eyes.

"T-T-akumi Usui!?" Misaki gasped.

Holy crap… the three time Oscar winning celebrity was dragging her down the street. Misaki felt like the press was going to swarm around them. Someone this famous always had a stalker. Oh no... Misaki was jerking her head around, looking for someone hiding behind a corner.

"Shh…" Takumi said, placing a finger on her lips. "Not here."

He led her to a small shop and showed her behind a curtain.

"We'll be safe here," he said, sitting down in a booster seat. "Sit," he said, gesturing to the seat across from him. He tossed his sunglasses onto the table.

Misaki sat down.

"Can I take a look at that arm of yours?" he asked.

"It's really fine," Misaki said, taking off her hat and sunglasses.

Takumi just waited. Misaki let out a long breath and held out her arm. He gently lifted the sleeve and examined it.

"That was really brave what you did," he said.

"What was?"

"Saving the boy?"

"Oh," Misaki said, embarrassed. "It was nothing. I'm sure anyone would have done it."

"You're really cute," he noticed, looking at her.

Misaki felt herself flush red for some reason but she pretended she didn't hear him.

"So what do you want, Usui?" someone called.

Misaki jerked up and grabbed for her disguise.

"Relax," Takumi said, placing a hand on her good arm. "Tyler is a friend," he explained, addressing the waiter.

"This wouldn't be the Misaki Ayuzawa, would it?" Tyler asked, impressed.

"Hi," Misaki said, nervously.

"You never told me you had friends, Usui," Tyler complained.

"Oh, we're not friends," Misaki said. "I mean- We just met. I mean- we had met before but it was at this party but I don't really know him!" Misaki couldn't get any words out. Ugh!

"Calm down, Jackie Sparrow," Tyler teased. "It's okay. I know how embarrassing it is to be seen with this guy."

"Shut up," Takumi said, throwing a straw at him. "We need an ice pack. Misaki has a bruise."

"Right away," Tyler said, leaving.

"Don't mind him," Takumi said. "He's just likes to be a pest."

"Oh," was all Misaki said.

"One ice pack for the lady," Tyler announced, handing it to Misaki.

"Thanks."

"So, I have this question," Tyler said.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"Could I have an autograph?"

"Um…sure," Misaki said.

Tyler perked up and pulled up his shirt. "Right on my heart," he said, handing Misaki a sharpie.

Misaki's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked.

"Yup," Tyler said. "Such a big fan. I might get it tattooed even."

Misaki gave a small laugh and signed his chest.

"You were amazing," Tyler said. "I mean the witty comebacks and the funny tricks-"

"You do know she has a script," Takumi said, rolling his eyes.

"Such a big fan…" Tyler said, ignoring Takumi.

Misaki actually giggled. Tyler was really funny.

"Oh thank you," Tyler said, after Misaki finished signing her name. "I'm such a big fan."

Misaki smiled. "You're welcome," she said.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I got to work," Tyler said. "Come again though."

Misaki nodded.

"So," Takumi said, studying her. "Are you enjoying the fame?"

Misaki shrugged. "I don't really care."

"You don't like being famous?"

"Do you?"

Takumi looked amused. "You got any plans?"

"Have you heard of the Red Rider project?" Misaki asked.

Takumi smirked. "Mhm…who do you want to play? The enchantress?"

Misaki bit her lower lip. "Well…"

"You seem more like Cypress Lunar," Takumi said. "You got a tough persona."

"I'm more than one character," Misaki stated. "I want to be Marina Cleo. I can do it."

"Benedict Riser is very picky," Takumi told her. "Can you really handle this industry?"

Misaki crossed her arms over her chest. "If you can, why can't I? You're only a year older."

Takumi just sighed. "Age could matter less in Hollywood," he said. "Let me ask you, can you keep a smiling face even as the paparazzi drag you through the mud? I'll warn you, people are very cruel. Our lives are on display for all to see…and judge," Takumi informed her. "Every single move you make will have the world judging you, good and bad."

"Usui!" Tyler said, running in. "Some reporters were lurking around. You might want to get out of here."

Takumi nodded. "Thanks." He turned to Misaki. "I'll go out the front door," he said. "You escape out the back. They won't see you."

"What about you then?" Misaki asked, standing up.

"I'll keep them interested," Takumi said, sliding on his sunglasses.

"Why?"

"You want to join?"

"No," Misaki said. "Thank you…Takumi."

"It's not too late to turn back," Takumi said as Misaki opened the back door.

Misaki turned. "Actually…it is."

Misaki with her disguise on, fled the scene. She saw the reporters all try and interview Takumi. He had a killer smile and looked so comfortable in front of the camera but Misaki wondered how many of those smiles were real.

* * *

Misaki's reading was one of the most nerve wracking things she's had to do. Well, then again, everything she did was nerve wracking.

"There is 20 girls including you, reading for the part of Marina," Honoka said. "You don't need any flares. This character needs to be genuine."

Misaki nodded and closed her eyes as the car drove on. Her audition was a small turning point scene in the movie. The scene had Marina rallying the soldiers to fight alongside her. It was going to require power, authority and determination on Misaki's part.

"You ready?" Honoka asked, straightening Misaki's silver top.

Misaki nodded.

"Go kill it,"

Misaki swallowed and then pushed open the door. There were three people sitting at a long table and one guy sitting on a stool.

Misaki confidently walked up to the long table and shook their hands.

"Hi, I'm Misaki Ayuzawa and I'm auditioning for the part of Marina Cleo," she said.

The man in the center introduced himself as Benedict Riser. He was a middle aged man that was very fit for his age. His button down shirt was wrinkled and his personality seemed a little strange.

"Ah…the new face in Hollywood," he said, more to himself than anyone else.

Misaki met the co-director, Regina Frank and an agent who didn't bother to give his name.

"Well, Misaki," Benedict said, looking through his papers. "You know the scene we want to hear?"

"Yes."

"Well forget that one."

"Excuse me?" Misaki asked, feeling her heart skip a beat.

"I want to hear a different one," Benedict said. "Uhh…page 56," he said. "I think I like that scene better."

Misaki took the script from him with shaking hands. Her eyes quickly skimmed through the dialogue. It was an exchange between Derek and Marina. It took place shortly after Cypress disregards Marina's defense plan for the village. It got heated and Cypress tried to snatch the plan away from Marina. Marina fought back but ended up getting shoved into a stack of wood and then got sent out to collect more wood. Misaki could relate to Marina's feelings in this scene…doubt…uncertainty.

"Would you like to hold onto the script?" Benedict asked.

"No, I think I will be fine," Misaki said, handing it back.

Benedict nodded. "This is Trey," he said, gesturing to the guy sitting on the stool. "He'll read the part of Derek for you."

Misaki nodded and walked over to Trey who sat in the middle of the room.

"Anytime you're ready, honey," Regina said, smiling.

Regina must be used to Benedict because she gave Misaki a sympathetic smile. Misaki let out a slow breath and turned to Trey.

"Don't call me that…" she said, looking away.

"Why not?" Trey read. "Isn't that who you are-"

"I can't be," Misaki interrupted. "Me? The Princess of Tristal? You do realize the princess is supposed to be the next Queen!"

"Yes, that's generally what princesses do," Trey agreed.

"You think I could be the next ruler…?" Misaki said, shaking her head slightly. "There has to be a mistake. The Princess was supposed to be strong, a leader. My mother- I mean, the Queen's lady in waiting said the Princess was foretold to be this beacon of light in the darkness. Her words will inspire thousands. She's going to lead everyone into battle and armies will follow her lead! She's the fire in the rebellion!" Misaki strangely felt hysterical herself. "The Princess is so great at this, so strong in this-"

Everyone's eyes were going to be on her. Misaki knew this feeling…

"You don't think that's you?" Trey asked.

"Me?!" Misaki demanded. "Look at me!" she exclaimed. "I'm Marina Cleo, not a leader. I am an ordinary girl! How do I make others believe in me if I can't even believe in myself?!"

"Why don't you then?" Trey read. He paused. "I'll believe in you."

"You would?" Misaki asked, feeling her eyes get a little wet. "You'd believe in this girl who isn't anything..?"

"It's your destiny," Trey said. "Your fate, my fate, everyone's fate here, we're all tied together. We've prepared for sixteen years," he said. "It's no coincidence that as soon as the time has ripened to fight that you show up."

"You would follow me into battle?" Misaki asked, in a small voice.

"After you learn to hold a sword properly," Trey, said in a lighter tone. He picked up a stick. "Here, I'll show you," he said, walking over to her.

Misaki let him take her hand and guide her.

"You know…" Trey said. "Anyone who can stand nose to nose with Cypress is pretty special."

Misaki smiled at him. "You're just saying that…" she said.

"Really," he promised. "She even scares me sometimes."

Misaki laughed and swung the sword as Trey guided.

"Keep believing, Princess," Trey said, stepping back. "I need to do my own chores before Cypress catches me slacking off."

Trey slowly walked away.

"Wait, your sword!" Misaki exclaimed

Trey turned. "Keep it," he said, untying a scabbard from his belt and tossing it to her. "It's a gift!"

Misaki caught it and smiled.

"Derek!" Misaki called.

Trey turned again.

"Thank you."

Trey gave her a smile and moved to the side of the room.

Misaki gripped the sword, feeling its weight. She sheathed the fake wooden sword half way and pretended to look at her reflection.

"Princess Anastasia Odette Eowen," she said to herself, enunciating each word and feeling their weight too.

She sheathed the sword completely and walked away too. Misaki let out a long breath of relief.

"Thank you, Misaki," Benedict said.

Misaki tried to read his face but she couldn't tell if he liked it or hated it. She politely thanked everyone and left.

"How was it?" Honoka asked when she walked out.

Misaki just sighed. "Unexpected…" was all she said.

She quickly turned the corner and crashed into someone.

"I am so sorry!" Misaki exclaimed, picking herself up off the floor. "Takumi?" she asked as he held his hand out to her. "You're reading for Red Rider too? I thought you weren't interested-"

"I never said that," Takumi said, helping her up. "I still have a career," he reminded her.

"Oh… When is your reading?" Misaki asked.

"About now," he said, nonchalantly.

"Good luck then," Misaki said.

"Save the luck for yourself, sweetheart," Takumi said. "You don't know what you're getting into."

Misaki glared at him as he disappeared around the corner.

"We'll see…"


	4. Callbacks

**Chapter 4: Callbacks**

"Who did you read for?" Misaki asked.

"The enchantress," Sakura said. "I have the perfect face for it but it doesn't require too much acting. It might have singing though!" she added. "Benedict is considering for me to sing for the sound track."

"You should have read for a bigger role," Misaki said. "You could have played a much bigger part."

Sakura sighed. "Not really," she said. "I may have been in the industry longer than you but you are a much better actress. I was shifting more toward music these days anyways," she told Misaki.

"You don't want to act anymore?" Misaki asked.

Sakura rested her chin on her propped up elbow.

"Don't get me wrong, I love acting," Sakura paused. "But I've discovered this connection with music. I know plenty of singers who rock both worlds but I don't really know which I should pursue more."

Misaki nodded. "Are you still with Kuuga?" she asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "We weren't ever technically together," she said. "It's just an image for the press. I don't think we've actually had a real conversation outside of the studio before."

"Why don't you set everyone straight then?"

Sakura poured herself a glass of champagne. "My publicist says it will ease me into the circles if I'm with Kuuga."

"But don't you feel horrible?"

"Not really... We're friends in the studio and acquaintances outside. It's just an act. It's not a big deal."

Misaki nodded, pretending to understand.

"What about you?" Sakura asked, leaning closer. "I heard Takumi Usui was reading for Derek. Maybe you'll get Marina and he'll get Derek!" she squealed.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "I don't even know him."

"Have you seen Crossroads?" Sakura asked. "He's gorgeous."

"I've seen a little bit," Misaki said.

"He's so charming," Sakura stated.

Misaki shrugged. "He doesn't seem to really like me," she told Sakura. "I ran into him when I was out this one day and then at the audition. He kept telling me to quit."

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed. "He told you to quit?!"

"Well, he said I wasn't tough enough for this industry," Misaki explained. "He thinks I'll crack under the pressure. I guess it was more like a recommendation that I get out of this world as soon as I can."

Sakura snorted. "It's not like he's worried about you stealing his parts," she said. "Maybe he doesn't want to compete with anyone in the spot light."

"He doesn't seem like that kind of person,"

"Oh Misaki…" Sakura chided. "No one is at they seem. Don't be fooled so easily."

"Maybe, this isn't right for me…" Misaki muttered.

Sakura squeezed Misaki's hand. "You're just new," she reassured her. "Once you understand how we function, you'll fit right in besides what a waste of talent if you don't."

"Thanks," Misaki replied, squeezing her friend's hand back.

"I got a gym session in half an hour," Sakura said. "Feel free to hang around if you want."

"It's okay," Misaki said. "I should get back too."

* * *

That night Misaki called her mom.

"Hello?" Minako answered.

"Hi Mom,"

"Misaki!" she greeted, warmly. "I saw you on TV the other night. Are you doing well?"

"Yeah," Misaki said, settling down onto her couch. "I'm auditioning for another movie."

"Oh wonderful-" Minako coughed a few times.

"Mom, are you not feeling well?"

"It's nothing," Minako reassured her daughter. "All those specialists you got me are keeping me very healthy."

"I'm glad," Misaki said with a smile.

Her mom had always been sickly. She use to always cough but it's gotten a lot better with the fancy medicine they've never been able to afford…until now. Retirement and a doctor have done wonders for Minako. Without Misaki's success, none of this was possible.

Misaki wondered some days what her drive was now. She's lived almost her entire life for others and now it was all just for herself…it was a rather strange feeling.

"You must be busy," Misaki said. "I'll call again in a few days."

"Alright. Take care, Misa,"

"Bye,"

Misaki hung up and laid back on her couch. Her laptop laid on the coffee table. It had been weeks since she's opened it. She didn't want to read about herself on the internet. Thousands- no millions of people were discussing her. No one understood what it felt like to be a star. It was very glamorous but the price you pay is even greater.

When Misaki first started becoming famous, she once curiously read a forum about herself. It shocked her how her every action was being analyzed. A girl wrote how much she hated Misaki and everything about her. Misaki on the other hand wondered how anyone could hate someone they've never met. She wasn't as naïve as Takumi thought. She's heard the things said about her. Talentless, ugly, fake, try hard, mistake, snob… Everyone had their own opinion about this person they've never met.

* * *

Buzz! Buzz!

Misaki woke up to her phone vibrating.

"Hello?" she asked, answering it.

"MISAKI!" Satsuki squealed. "They want to see you again for Red Rider!"

"What?!" Misaki exclaimed, jerking out of bed. "You're kidding!"

"Give me the phone," Honoka demanded when Satsuki started mumbling. "Misaki? Okay, so they want to see you today. I know it's rushed but this is good news. They are considering you and two other girls. I have no idea how they made cuts but you really do have a shot at Marina."

"I- I…What should I do?" Misaki asked.

"Your prep crew should be arriving any second. Satsuki and I are pulling into the parking lot. Just go shower or something."

"Oh, okay," Misaki said, throwing back the covers.

By the time she was out of her shower, her living room had been set up for her.

"Congrats!" they all cheered.

"Not yet," Honoka said. "We still have a LOT of work to do."

Misaki sat in her swivel chair so Subaru could work on her hair.

"I want a very natural look," Honoka directed. "We'll play up the fresh face look. I have a feeling Benedict Riser wants someone fresh."

Misaki's hair was left loose and soft. Her outfit was a pale robin egg blue t-shirt with a short white skirt over it. The skirt had panels of little stones in a mosaic pattern. A checkered belt clinched around her small waist. Her only jewelry was a thin gold chain.

"It looks effortless," Honoka agreed, examining Misaki over.

They headed over to a studio where Misaki sat in a room with just Benedict Riser and Regina Frank.

"Hello," Benedict said, shaking her hand. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hi," Misaki said. "It's nice to see you and Regina again too."

"So you've probably heard. We've narrowed twenty girls down to three," Benedict said, twirling a pen around.

Misaki wondered why Benedict's shirts were always wrinkled. His hair was tousled and a cup of coffee was in his other hand. He almost looked like he just rolled out of bed.

"Yes…" was all Misaki could think of to say.

"I don't know what I'd do without my lovely Regina," Benedict said. "I could not decide on who I should choose."

"So I suggested that he just put all thoughts aside and draw his version of Marina Cleo," Regina explained. "Beni is quite the artist."

Misaki just nodded, wondering where this was leading.

Benedict held up the paper to Misaki. She walked over and took it from him. At first glance, she was shocked. His detailed pencil drawing resembled her. It wasn't exactly like her but the eyes and mouth were very close.

"What are you saying…?" Misaki asked, slowly.

Benedict shrugged. "I did not think your audition was the best. It was very very good but there are plenty of more experienced actresses who auditioned," he explained. "But I still couldn't decide. Regina suggested we go see a movie and maybe we can scout an actress. Guess what we ended up watching?"

Misaki bit her lower lip.

"Sparrow," Benedict filled in when she didn't say anything. "There's something about you," he said. "You are so charismatic on camera. It's like a way for you to channel your emotions. You seemed very calm and professional on the outside but you have all these emotions on the inside."

Benedict slid off his glasses and set them on the table. "Tell me, Misaki. What's your drive?"

Misaki cleared her throat. "My family," she said. "I wouldn't be the Misaki Ayuzawa I am today without them."

"You ever have a boyfriend?"

"Um…no,"

"How do you know of that kind of love then?"

"I don't," Misaki said, honestly. "But Jackie Sparrow did. I'm not Misaki on the screen but Jackie."

Benedict digested her words. "Tell me something else," he said. "What do you think movie will do for you? More fame? An Oscar? I know what all the agents are telling their clients. Are you in this for the Oscar?"

Misaki felt a small smile touch her lips. "Fame is worth only so much to me," she told him. "It's here one day and then tomorrow it's gone. I love acting. I missed out on all those school plays and drama clubs. All I ever was to help my family and to be an actress."

"Does anyone interpret your words as fake?"

"Yes. They do," Misaki said. "What is real then?" she asked.

"Well many actors are known for their down to earth personality. They're always just silly and joking," Benedict explained.

"But that's not me," Misaki said.

"Last thing," Benedict said. "Why do you deserve this part?"

"Because I will give it everything I have."

"Thank you. That's all I wanted to ask today," Benedict said. "I'll be making my decision soon."

Misaki thanked them and walked out of the studio. Honoka texted her saying she had a meeting to go to.

Misaki tried to open her water bottle with shaking hands. The bottle slipped out of her hands and landed onto the linoleum floor. She kneeled down to pick it up. Her phone then fell out of her pocket and clattered onto the floor too.

A hand reached down and picked it up for her. Misaki looked up.

"You again…" she said, looking at Takumi.

"Seems we're always seeing each other," Takumi said. "It seems almost set up how we keep meeting," he said.

He took Misaki's hand and gently helped her up. Misaki felt rather strange because he held her hand like a prince would a princess. She quickly retracted her hand and thanked him. They stood there looking at each other for a moment.

"I have to go," Misaki said, avoiding his eyes.

"Good bye,"

Misaki walked away but couldn't resist a backward glance to see if he was still looking at her. He was. She quickly turned and left the building.

"Hmm…" Benedict said, peering around the corner. "It's about time, I got them to interact a bit more."

"Oh Beni," Regina said, poking him. "You know you want to cast Misaki but you keep making life difficult for her."

"I just wanted to make sure she was perfect…" Benedict stated, walking back into the studio. "I kept scheduling Takumi Usui right after Misaki Ayuzawa but I didn't catch their interaction last time. Misaki disappeared way too fast."

"Are you satisfied now?" Regina asked.

"For now…" Benedict said.

He flipped over his board of photos so it was facing him. His hand swept up a photo of Misaki and tacked it next to Takumi Usui's headshot.

"Do you think she knew we were watching?" he wondered.

"Takumi maybe-"

"Of course I did," came a voice by the door. "Benedict Riser," he greeted.

Benedict cracked a smile. "Not surprised," he muttered. "You and I have been acquainted for a long time," he said, sitting down. "Your honest opinion of Miss Ayuzawa."

Takumi closed his eyes for a moment. "She doesn't belong in this cutthroat world," he thought to himself. "She has yet to pay the price for fame."

Of course, he couldn't say this out loud.

"She's very talented," he told Benedict. "Very respectable actress."

* * *

"Did he give any hint if he wanted you for the part?" Honoka demanded. "Tell me word for word what he said."

Misaki repeated her interview again.

"I have no idea," Misaki said, exasperated. "It's killing me. He's says I'm great for the part but then say's I'm not. Then say's I am again. I don't even know."

"There there," Satsuki soothed. "Give it time," she comforted. "Just worry about what's happening now."

"You mean the Glamour photo shoot?" Misaki asked.

"Precisely!" Satsuki said. "They want you on the cover of this month's edition."

They got to the building and were directed to a brightly lit studio.

"Hello!" a super tall women greeted. "My name is Pamela and I will be shooting you today."

Misaki shook hands and went behind a screen to change into a robe. She then sat down in front of a table full of makeup and hair products. The stylists there got to work immediately. One rolled her hair up in rollers while the other dabbed foundation on her face.

"So the scenery is by a stone wall," Pamela informed her. "We want a beautiful and soft look."

When Misaki was released from the chair, she got changed into a high low nude dress. The dress has clutters of pink flowers and a long gauzy train. Sporting 5 inch nude heels, Misaki carefully walked outside. She took her place by the stone wall and straightened out her train.

Pamela already had a crew waiting with lighting and a fan. Misaki leaned against the wall and gave a small smile.

"Good," Pamela said. "Chin down a little. Good,"

The camera clicked over and over as Misaki switched up her poses.

"Okay, I want you to hold you train in your hand," Pamela instructed. "When I tell you you're going to drop it."

Misaki nodded and lifted up her train.

"Now!"

As her train was fluttering down to the ground, Pamela took several shots.

"Fierce look!" Pamela ordered.

Misaki wasn't much of a model but did her best to follow the instructions given to her.

"I think we have it," Pamela said, standing behind a screen and flipping through the pictures. "These are gorgeous."

"Thank you," Misaki said, stepping off the stone platform.

Honoka gave her a hand so she wouldn't fall on her face in the high heels. Misaki changed back into her street clothes and got into the car waiting for her.

"Good afternoon," Stan greeted.

"Hi Stan," Misaki said, buckling herself in.

On the car ride back to Misaki's suite, Satsuki's phone rang.

"SHH!" Satsuki hissed. "I think it's Benedict Riser!"

Stan even slowed down a little. Everyone held their breath as Satsuki answered the phone.

"Miss Ayuzawa's publicist, Satsuki speaking," Satsuki said in a very professional voice.

The three women all squeezed hands.

"Why hello, Mr. Riser," Satsuki greeted. "How are you?"

There was a pause. Satsuki's eyes widened.

"I will let her know," Satsuki promised. She started nodding at Honoka and Misaki with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you very much, Mr. Riser. We will get in touch soon. Thank you again. Bye…"

Satsuki hung up. "MISAKI! YOU GOT THE PART!"

Misaki felt her jaw drop open. "What?!" she screamed.

"YOU GOT THE PART!" Satsuki cheered.

Misaki was speechless. "I'm…playing Marina Cleo…?" she asked, bewildered.

"Yes," Honoka said, squeezing her shoulder. "You did well, Misaki."

Misaki just felt a smile light up her entire face… She was going to star in a Benedict Riser movie…


	5. Meet the Costars

**Chapter 5: Meet the Costars**

"The official cast has been released," Honoka informed Misaki.

Honoka and Satsuki were all sitting at Misaki's dining room table. Honoka had profiles of all the costars.

"We have you as Marina Cleo," Honoka said, laying out Misaki's photo in the center. "Takumi Usui as Derek Faramir. You already met him. He's a three time Oscar winner and the most well-known star in the industry. He knows how to work in front of the camera and in front of the press. He's flawless."

Misaki nodded.

"Cast as Cypress Lunar is Vivian Sullivan," Honoka said, laying out a picture of a beautiful brunette. "Vivian was scouted out by Benedict. She's very well known for her action movies. Vivian is known to perform all her own stunts and is skilled in different styles of combat. Benedict wanted someone he could get close ups during action scenes and Vivian was perfect because Cypress in the script is a fighter."

"Is she well known?"

"She knows the ropes," was Honoka's only explanation.

"You already heard, Sakura has the role of the enchantress. The Dark King is played by Tora Igarashi whom you've co stared with before..."

Misaki sighed. Tora always tried to smudge the line Misaki had drawn between them.

"The Queen is played by Angel Carmen-"

"Oh her!" Misaki exclaimed. "She's such a regal woman. Doesn't she always play these queens or what now?"

Honoka nodded. "She's in her thirties now," she added. "Her prime time has passed, however, her character was the last one cast because Benedict wanted her to line up with the actress of Marina."

Angel had dark brown hair and amber eyes. Misaki would buy that she was her mom in a different world.

"Then a character called Luke Magnus," Honoka said, pulling out a photo of a handsome man in his mid-twenties. "Is played by Kyle Thicke. He's the drama king. Funny how he's the loyal friend to everyone in Red Rider."

Misaki knew this guy- well she's seen his face on all the tabloids so she knew him from a distance.

"Martha Cleo is going to be played by Natalie Freeman," Honoka introduced. "You're going to need to get to know these people. You'll be spending a lot of time with them. Benedict wants to film in New Zealand."

"Really?!" Misaki exclaimed. "We're going all the way to New Zealand?"

"Yes," Satsuki said. "He's strange. He wants to use as less green screen as he can despite this being a very mythical plot line. Most of the enchantress scenes, transformation tricks and etcetera all need to be green screened."

Misaki shrugged. "He's the director I guess…" she said.

"There's going to be two table reading before you leave," Honoka said, flipping through her leather book. "You have to be on your A game," she reminded Misaki. "Whatever he tells you to do, just do it. You're running with the pros now."

"Of course," Misaki said.

* * *

Table reading… Before any actor gets on set, everyone sits down around a table and reads through the script. No actions, no lighting, no camera, just by using one's voice, you have to portray everything.

Misaki didn't know most of the cast who was going to be there. Benedict had a lot of small parts but he was only going to table read with the main characters who were: Marina Cleo, Martha Cleo, Queen, King, Dark King, Cypress Lunar, Derek Faramir, Enchantress, Rider 1, Rider 2, and Luke Magnus.

"Stan will pick you up when you're done," Honoka said. "You have a press conference later tonight."

Misaki groaned and threw open the door of the car. "See you later."

"Good luck!" Satsuki cheered.

"And don't always frown so much," Honoka added. "Smile!"

Misaki turned and headed inside the building. Her heels kept echoing on the linoleum as she approached the door. She paused at the door, inhaling deeply. Her hand slowly reached for the doorknob.

"I'm getting older by the minute," someone yawned.

Misaki whirled around.

"Takumi…" she said, making eye contact with the famous actor.

"Would you like me to get the door for you?" he asked.

He reached over and opened it.

"Ladies first," he said, holding out his hand.

Misaki glared at him and walked in with her head up. The casual chatter quieted as everyone examined each other.

"Welcome," Benedict said, getting up from his seat. "Looks like the last two people missing are here now."

Misaki smiled and nodded.

"I'll give you all five minutes to introduce yourselves," Benedict said. "I need another coffee."

Everyone watched as he left the room and then went back to looking at each other.

"Misaki!" Sakura said, rushing over. "How have you been?"

Misaki hugged her friend. "Good. And you?"

"Great…" Sakura leaned in. "Observe carefully," she whispered.

Sakura released Misaki and Misaki shook the beautiful brunette's hand.

"Vivian Sullivan," she introduced.

The first impression of Vivian was bubbly. She didn't resembled a tough fighter but she was incredibly fit. Her cream dress hugged her body perfectly.

"Angel Carmen right?" Misaki asked, shaking another woman's hand.

"Misaki Ayuzawa," she replied, nodding.

"Nice to meet you," Misaki said.

"You as well,"

"You don't have to introduce yourself to me," Tora said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder- a habit Misaki really hated.

"I wasn't planning on it, Tora," Misaki replied, shifting away.

"Ice cold as always," Tora teased. "How are you going to bring spring?"

Just then Benedict returned with his coffee and everyone sat down where their name tag was.

"I just want to get the feel of the script today," he said, sliding on his glasses. "I'll read the actions and everyone just read their part. You all know the drill."

The actions scenes were really funny. Benedict would narrate and the actors would just pipe in a few words here and there.

"Cypress slashes through the enemy line," Benedict read. "She dashes toward the general with sword up high. She yells…"

"I shall disgrace my entire linage if I do not slay you today!" Vivian piped in with a strong determined voice. "Prepare to face death!"

"They clash swords," Benedict read. "And Cypress grunts from force…"

"Ugh?" Vivian said.

Everyone laughed.

The reading went smoothly though Benedict made revisions on the spot. Luckily, they were only small things.

"I will be assigning homework," Benedict declared when they wrapped up for the day. "We all need to brush up on some things."

He got up from his seat and tossed his glasses on top of the script.

"Everyone must get in shape especially if you play a Rider. I'm envisioning choreography and you can't all rely on a stunt double. I want close ups."

Everyone started leaving.

"Misaki, Takumi, please stay behind," Benedict said.

Misaki swallowed and turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Both of you come here," he said, waving them over.

He leaned back in his seat and propped his feet up on the table.

"Misaki, Takumi," Benedict said. "I know this was the first table reading and I know it's hard to express undying love when you're sitting at a conference table but you need to work on the chemistry the two of you," Benedict said. "So since you're my two stars. You have extra homework."

"Of course," Misaki said.

"You two have to go on a date today," Benedict announced.

"W-What?!" Misaki exclaimed. "B-But I'm busy."

Benedict gave her a look. "What's more busy than The Project?!" he demanded.

"I have a press conference..." Misaki said quietly.

"When does it end?" Takumi asked, cutting in.

"Around 6-"

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7," Takumi said.

Misaki was stunned speechless. He'll pick her up? That was how dates worked wasn't it? It's what the boy always said in movies but it sounded so foreign to her. Misaki felt her cheeks redden and bit her lower lip.

"Perfect," Benedict said, standing up. "You two get to know each other."

He clapped both of them on the back and left. Misaki glanced up at Takumi.

"Are you being serious?" she asked.

"Of course. Can I have your address?" Takumi asked, smiling.

"I...uh..." Misaki stammered.

"Don't tell me you forgot where you live," Takumi teased.

Misaki blushed harder and gave him her address.

Throughout the entire press conference Misaki was worrying about her date. Funny how a 20 year old like her never went on a date before. She made the mistake of telling Satsuki and her entire prep crew was in her living room when she got home.

"This is Misa's first date!" Satsuki cheered, rummaging through her closet.

"Satsuki, it's not a big deal," Misaki muttered. "Benedict Riser is forcing us to go."

"It's still a date," Satsuki said, throwing outfits onto Misaki's bed. "Are you nervous?"

"No," Misaki lied. "It's all professional."

Satsuki looked like a ditzy person but when she was serious, she got work done. Misaki was dressed in leggings, combat boots, navy blue blouse and a denim jacket with natural makeup and straightened hair in no time. Miraculously, Satsuki even cleared out her apartment before it was 7. Misaki double checked her purse and sat in her bedroom.

"Date," she said out loud. "Da-te..." she enunciated.

What were they going to do? Go to the movies? Go to a restaurant?

Speaking of food, Misaki's stomach grumbled loudly. She hadn't eaten since the small snack before her press conference.

"Ding Dong!"

Misaki jerked up. She kept a poker face as she answered the door.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi to you too," Takumi said, holding out a small bouquet of flowers.

"For me...?" Misaki asked.

No, for the other Misaki Ayuzawa," he teased.

Misaki took the flowers. "Would you like to come in while I get a vase?" she asked.

"Sorry for intruding," Takumi said as he walked in. "Nice place," he commented. "You live by yourself?"

"Yeah," Misaki said, rummaging through the cupboards. "What about you?"

"Same," Takumi agreed, sitting at her kitchen table. "You have a very clean kitchen," he complimented.

Misaki filled a vase with water and set the flowers in.

"I don't really use the kitchen," she said, shrugging.

She turned around.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Why are you going through my fridge?!"

"I was curious to what you eat," he said as if it were an obvious thing. "You really shouldn't eat frozen food," he said, looking in her freezer.

"I don't eat at home very often!" she said in defense of herself. "My manager usually gets food for me."

"You can't cook?" Takumi asked, amused. "Or you don't have time."

"I burn everything including water," Misaki said, flatly. "Why? Do you cook?"

"For fun sometimes," Takumi said, nonchalantly.

"I never learned," Misaki explained. "I never even went to a proper high school."

"Why's that?"

"I had to work," Misaki said, pouring Takumi a glass of water. "I did commercials," she added. "And now I'm doing movies."

"You had me at hello," Takumi quoted.

Misaki was surprised. He knew that quote?

"That was four years ago," Misaki muttered. "My commercial for the new smart phone."

Takumi smiled to himself like he knew a secret that no one else did. Misaki was trying to understand his facial expressions when her stomach growled.

"Shall we go?" Takumi suggested.

Misaki nodded. They walked outside and got into Takumi's car. It was an expensive Lexus.

"What do you like to eat?" he asked, dialing the radio.

"Anything is fine," Misaki replied.

"Do you like classical music?" Takumi asked as music filled the car.

"I don't mind."

"You seem pretty easy going," Takumi said. "What do you mind then?" he asked.

"I mind being teased," Misaki said, glaring at him.

Takumi smirked. "Okay," he said, parking the car. "Sit still for a moment," he said, getting out of the car.

Misaki didn't understand why until he walked around and opened the car door for her and held out his hand. Misaki got out herself.

"I'm a big girl," she reminded him.

"I like big girls,"

"I don't like you,"

"Ohh, harsh," Takumi said, grinning. "Do you like steak?" he asked.

Misaki looked at the fancy restaurant. "I don't mind…" she muttered.

Takumi took her arm and led her inside. The hostess there knew him and showed them to a private room.

"What can I get you to drink?" the hostess asked.

"Red wine. The best you have," Takumi said. "Is that okay with you?" he asked Misaki.

Misaki shook her head. "I'm only twenty. I'll have a coke," she said.

The waitress handed them menus and left.

"You don't drink?" he asked.

"I'm underage,"

Takumi snorted. "At least someone in Hollywood follows that rule," he said.

"Are you underage?" Misaki asked, curiously.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm old enough for you and alcohol."

Misaki kicked him under the table. Takumi just grinned at her.

"So," he said, opening the menu. "I recommend any steak here. Don't go for anything with seafood. It's not the best."

Misaki scanned through the titles of dishes. Just then, the hostess came back with drinks.

"Thank you," Misaki said.

"Are you ready to order?" the hostess asked.

"Yes," Takumi said. He hadn't even opened his menu. "I'll have a brandy flamed peppercorn steak medium rare with a side of sautéed mushrooms."

"And you, Miss?"

"Um… I guess I'll have…uhh…" Misaki mumbled looking at the menu.

"Want to try the same?" Takumi suggested.

"Sure…" Misaki said, handing her menu over.

"You must not eat out very often," Takumi said, sipping his drink.

"I never had the luxury to. Now that I do have the money, I've lost interest."

"Why are you in the industry then?" Takumi asked, resting his elbows on the table and studying her.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Misaki asked. "I'm in the industry because I have the passion and dedication for acting needed."

"I'll be completely honest with you since we're supposed to expose our souls to each other anyways," Takumi said. "This lifestyle isn't for you. The industry takes more than passion and dedication. You have to know how to play people or be played."

Misaki snorted. "You're being way too dramatic," she said. "I've already signed my contract with Benedict. I'm staying," she said, slowly and clearly.

Food arrived and conversation ceased as Misaki tasted her steak.

"It's good," she said, almost surprised.

Takumi smiled. "I'm glad," he said.

He lifted his glass. "Since you want to join this world, let's toast then. Good luck and may you always be successful."

Misaki picked up her own glass. "Thank you," she said, clinking glasses with him.

The rest of dinner was small talk. Misaki learned that Takumi went to college for acting and was hired immediately after graduation. They swapped funny stories and enjoyed their meal.

"Dessert?" Takumi offered.

"I'm stuffed," Misaki said. "I'll take a rain check on dessert."

Takumi nodded and asked the hostess to bill them.

"How much do I owe you?" Misaki asked, opening her purse.

"Dinner was on me," Takumi said.

"No," Misaki said. "We'll split it."

"No, I'll pay."

"I have money!"

"As do I," Takumi said, smirking. "Have you ever been on a date before, Miss Ayuzawa?" he asked.

Misaki blushed. "No…"

"Well," Takumi said, picking up the checkbook. "The gentleman always pays," he informed her. "And I intend to be a gentleman."

Misaki was quiet as he drove her home. Takumi was insistent on walking to her suite too.

"Um…Thanks for tonight," Misaki said.

"No problem," Takumi said. "I look forward to working with you."

"Yeah," Misaki said, not meeting his gaze.

Takumi leaned over but Misaki jerked back.

"Good night!" she said, slamming the door shut.

Takumi heard the door lock and shook his head. What an interesting girl…


	6. Dressing Room Drama

I'm going to post pictures of all the costumes on my facebook page Lolidragon97. I designed all the costumes so check it out. I'll be uploading them soon. I already have Cypress's costume draft on my page.

**Chapter 6: Dressing Room Drama**

There's a lot of work to do before the cameras are even taken out. Once the table readings finished, they had to get fitted in costumes, hair and makeup.

The studio resembled a huge garage. It was literally one big room with curtains as changing areas. Misaki got a first glimpse at the entire cast all standing around in the studio.

"You're over there," Honoka said, pointing to a dressing table with her name tag on it.

They weaved through all the people and Misaki sat in the swivel chair. The table held a thick leather portfolio as well as a whole table of hair accessories, makeup, and hair products.

"I'm so excited," Erika said, clapping her hands together. "I can't wait to see what your look will be."

"Is this is?" Misaki asked, picking up the leather folder.

"It most certainly is," a voice said.

A tall woman in a long black dress walked over to them.

"My name is Margret," she said, shaking hands with everyone. "I'm a costume director for Red Rider. You can open the folder. It has the sketches."

Misaki carefully opened the folder on her lap. Her finger gently slid out the drawings.

"They're beautiful," Misaki said.

The style of clothing was an edgy medieval feel especially the Rider costumes. Misaki's color palette was soft pinks, deep purples and reds.

"Why don't we get the costume fitted first," Margret said, pulling over a rack of garment bags. "This is the costume you start out in," she said, unzipping the bag.

It was a plain cotton dress in a pale rose color with gray leggings underneath. The pale rose dress had worn leather elbow patches and a braided belt. Misaki stepped behind the curtain and got changed out of her button down shirt and shorts into the overly warm costume for the weather.

"This is hot," Misaki said as Margret wrapped a knit wool scarf around her neck.

"Well, it is has been winter for sixteen years," Margret said, smiling. "Here are the shoes," she said, producing gray boots.

Misaki sat in a chair and laced them up. Subaru and Margret then had some conversation about her hair to go with the costume.

"I'm going to do wavy hair," Subaru said, spraying some things into Misaki's hair. "It's going to look a little messy but a good messy."

Using a comb with a point on the other end, Subaru sectioned a strip of Misaki's hair away from the rest and turned it into a braided headband look. Erika used a very neutral palette to enhance Misaki's features but not look like she was actually wearing any.

A camera man nearby took a head shot and then a full, side and back shot. Misaki was about to change when Benedict walked by.

"Stop," he said.

They all paused.

"She's not going to walk on set like that is she?" Benedict asked. "Way too clean."

"We are doing a dirt dusting for all villager costumes," Margret said. "It's harder to ship when all the costumes are covered in dirt."

Benedict nodded. "Something's still not perfect…"

Everyone watched as he paced around the accessory table and then the jewelry table. He held up a necklace but set it down, shaking his head. He picked up a pair of gold stud earrings.

"I want these with the spring costume," he said, putting it on the table.

Margret nodded. "Next costume is the winter one. It's what Marina wears when she wakes up in the Rider village."

Because it was winter, this costume was thicker. It was a dusty purple color with a gray underdress. It had a wide animal skin looking belt with boots of a similar color. To keep even warmer there was fur trim around the bottom of the dress, neck, sleeves and a headband.

"I'm dying…" Misaki said.

Satsuki started fanning Misaki with a folder. "Don't worry," she consoled. "Once we get you out into the cold, you'll be glad this costume is warm."

"The hair is simple in this one," Subaru said. "Just get rid of the braid."

When winter turns to spring, everyone changes costume. Marina's spring costume had a princess style to it. The raspberry colored fabric was altered into a short version of a gown. The skirt ended at the knees with sturdy tan leggings underneath. The princess features were the slightly puff sleeves and the slit on the dress that peeked the tan underdress underneath. The square neckline was also lined with a braid which was common in medieval clothing. To finish the look, there was a thin dark brown leather belt around Misaki's waist.

Shoes for all the young girls were the same, dark brown leather boots that laced up to the knee. Misaki tugged on the sturdy boots and walked around in a small circle.

"I like these shoes," she said, standing on her toes and then rocking back on her heels. "Do I get to wear the same ones as a Rider?"

Margret nodded. "The spring costume is a whole new look for Marina. She's started to grow in confidence and leadership skills. Here," she said, opening a case with a simple gold circlet.

"I actually do kind of look like a princess," Misaki said as Subaru fit it into place on her brow.

"Don't forget the necklace and earrings," Erika added, helping Subaru put them on for Misaki.

The necklace was very important. It had a circular pendant with the royal crest in red. It was how Derek first discovered Marina to be royal. When Cypress finds it later, she realizes it can summon an enchantress who can provide wisdom. However, according to legend, only a leader's blood can summon the enchantress. Cypress cuts her palm and drips blood onto the pendant but nothing happens. Marina then offers to try and when she summons to enchantress the villagers find out she's the lost princess.

"According to the sketch, Marina has a braid on the side. Makeup has a bit more color in the face. Some peach blush should make her look more alive," Erika said.

"How many more costumes?" Misaki asked, stepping behind the curtain again after notes and pictures were taken.

"Three!" Honoka said. "Be patient."

"I am patient," Misaki said, undressing and handing the costume to Margret who hung it up. "I was just wondering!"

It was finally Misaki's favorite costume, the Rider outfit. The other clothes were made of linen, cotton, suede or crushed velvet but the Rider's outfit was made of leather pieces sewn together with red thread. Since Marina was best known as the red Rider, her outfit was accented with red. Her belt was also red which hung a dagger. Her cloak was also red which fit the red Rider look.

The new Marina was a lot edgier. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and then braided into four braids. She kept the same circlet however.

"So cool," Satsuki said, clapping when Misaki drew her sword.

"Hey, that's supposed to be mine," Takumi said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Gah!" Misaki said, jerking away. "Where'd you come from?!"

"Two stations down," Takumi said, pointing. "They're looking for a longer cape."

"Ah," Misaki said.

She playfully swung the sword around.

"Wrong," Takumi said, shaking his finger.

"What do you mean wrong?" Misaki asked. "I took sword fighting for Sparrow."

"Uh uh," Takumi said, taking the sword from her. "The piratic style of fighting is much different. The sword you even had was different was it not?"

Misaki nodded. Her pirate sword had been longer and a lot thinner.

"Do you know the difference then?" she asked.

Takumi smirked. "Matter of fact, I know a little. The pirate fighting is called swashbuckler which is more like fencing. The choreography for Red Rider is more similar to medieval dueling."

"Well aren't you a know it all," Misaki said. "Now give me the sword."

"Come and get it," Takumi said, holding it over his head.

Misaki was nowhere near as tall as Takumi and jumping wouldn't have gotten her any closer. Instead of making a fool of herself, she just turned around and ignored him.

"Fine," she said. "Take it."

She felt an arm grabbed around her waist and lift her in the air.

"Put me down!" she exclaimed. "Put me down!"

Everyone around laughed as Takumi finally set her down. What was even more embarrassing was when they saw the videographer.

"Behind the scenes," Honoka said. "How cute."

"Ugh!" Misaki exclaimed. "How embarrassing."

"Well, I see the chemistry has gotten better," Benedict said, clapping them both on the shoulder. "But we still have more costumes to go through," he reminded them, chuckling. "I can't wait to get to movie going!" he exclaimed, walking away.

Misaki tried on several gowns for the last scenes and then got fitted for her coronation gown for when Marina is crowned queen. The details of the dress weren't done yet because they were filming the coronation scene as one of the last scenes so there was still plenty of time.

It was lunch time and everyone took a break. Misaki changed back into her regular clothes and sat on a random crate to eat her turkey and veggie sub.

"Is this seat taken?" Takumi asked, sitting beside her.

"Well, you kind of already sat down," Misaki pointed out.

Sakura joined them too.

"I am getting fit for a wig- whitish blonde," she told them. "I only have one costume that I've been trying on all morning. But anyways, there's so many layers. It's almost like those Asian robes people used to wear. The makeup's a pain too. They're mixing facet glitter with body lotion to put on me. It's a pain to apply but when the light shines on me, it looks like I'm glowing. How cool is that?!"

"Very cool," Misaki agreed.

"Hi, may I sit with you guys too?" Vivian asked.

"Uh sure…" Misaki said. "Pull up a crate."

"I'm Vivian, in case you forgot," she said, cheerfully. "I am in LOVE with the Rider costumes. They are so hot!"

"You're costumes are probably all cooler than mine," Misaki agreed.

"Psh…of course not," Vivian said. "That coronation gown is going to be a show stopper. I think it's just that our character has different styles. I'm more of a tough bad ass and you're soft romantic but bad ass when the war starts."

Misaki nodded. She liked Vivian. She was just as bubbly as Sakura and very easy to talk to. Her personality was bright, down to earth and simple unlike other celebrities who were always deviating. During lunch, Takumi didn't say much. He just quietly ate his lunch and answered when someone directly asked him a question.

The videographer came over with a man dressed in a suit. He wanted to interview different members of the cast.

"Misaki, are you excited about this new role?" he asked.

Misaki nodded. "Definitely," she replied. "The costumes made it feel all so real."

"Which is your favorite?"

"Definitely the Rider costume," Misaki said to the camera. "I can't wait to learn the choreography too."

"Takumi, how does it feel to have two beautiful ladies fighting for your love?" he asked.

Takumi smiled his most charming smile. "You wouldn't think badly of me if I said I enjoyed it right?" he asked.

The man laughed. "Of course not. Misaki Ayuzawa and Vivian Sullivan, I'm sure any actor would want them as costars."

"They're both talented," Takumi agreed.

"Vivian," the man said, moving on. "Is this script any different than your other action movies?"

"It is," Vivian agreed. "I've played them all, assassins, spies, agents, ninjas, police, detectives but this character Cypress is a more interesting version of all the other parts I've played," she explained. "When you specialize in action and fighting, you're always the refined, elegant, strong, heroic girl- which Cypress is, don't get me wrong but there's something about her that makes her stand out."

"Care to explain?"

"Once we finish the movie, Cypress can speak for herself," Vivian said, sweetly.

"Last question is for the mythical Enchantress who trumps all," the man said.

"Lay it on me," Sakura said.

"Will this be your last movie?" he asked. "The news on the street is that you want to pursue singing instead."

"I haven't made my final decision yet," Sakura said. "I guess I have the best of both worlds right now," she said, lightly.

"Last question for Misaki," the man said. "You're the rising star in the industry. No one knows very much about you yet but who are you actually with? People have spotted you with costar Takumi. Is there a secret we should know?"

Misaki have a nervous laugh. "It's all professional," she promised him. "Right Takumi? Benedict wanted us to get to know each other so he assigned us to go have dinner together."

Takumi nodded. "It was homework."

"So no secret?"

"Nope," Misaki said. "Dinner hardly means anything. We're just friends."

"Of course, Tora would get jealous too," Vivian said. "You know how boyfriends get-"

"I'm not with Tora," Misaki interrupted. "I'm not dating anyone."

"It's okay," Vivian said. "There's nothing embarrassing about dating. We're all mature adults."

"But I'm not dating him," Misaki said.

The corner of her eye she saw someone furiously writing things down on a notebook.

"Tabloid trolls..." Misaki thought to herself.

That was what she called those nosy reporters. They always hung around, hoping to eavesdrop on something to blow up into a headline. A tabloid troll once made a whole headline about her "lame" workout clothes.

"I think you two would make a great couple," Vivian giggled. "He's the romantic prince that helped you in your first big hit."

"That's not how it was!" Misaki exclaimed, standing up.

The man decided it was best to leave just then.

Vivian gave Misaki a confused look. "I didn't realize it bothered you that much. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Are you mad?"

Misaki sighed. "It's just been a long day," she said. "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Vivian squeezed Misaki's hand. "It won't happen again," she promised.

"It's fine," Misaki reassured her.

"Well, time to get back to work," Vivian said, getting up. "Hey, why don't we all trade numbers?" she suggested. "Maybe we'll get a chance to hang out before we're all shipped out to New Zealand!"

"Um okay," Misaki said, handing Vivian her phone.

In return, she entered her own number into Vivian's phone. Takumi was the parade rainer who claimed he didn't mix work with his private life and left.

"What's with him?" Vivian asked, pouting.

"Don't mind him," Misaki said. "He's just like that."

After lunch, they were all fitted for armor. Misaki had never seen so many metal plates and parts. Obviously for the movie, all the plates were thinner and therefore much lighter but when Misaki was dressed in full armor, it was pretty hard to move quickly.

"That's why you have to keep it in shape," Honoka observed as Misaki moved around not as quickly or lightly as before.

"I do keep in shape," Misaki argued. "I go running with ridiculous sunglasses on."

"You could get a trainer. All the stars are into that."

"But they're so expensive!" Misaki exclaimed.

"I know I handle most of your paychecks," Honoka said. "But you should know how many zeroes are on the end of those checks."

Misaki gave a sheepish smile. "Not my lifestyle…" she simply said.

Takumi walked over to Misaki's station while his costume assistant went to get the final pieces of armor.

"I would keep my distance from Vivian Sullivan," he said in a low voice.

"Why?" Misaki asked. "She didn't mean it before. A lot of people think I'm with Tora. It's a common misconception."

"If you say so..."

"Takumi," Misaki said. "We act in movies but our lives aren't movies. There's not as much drama and backstabbing as you think. Our lives are actually not that dramatic or interesting. You're too careful."

Takumi smiled slightly. "Must be me then," he said.

"Okay everyone, that's a wrap!" Benedict yelled. "We'll see you in New Zealand!"

Everyone applauded. Sakura gave Misaki a big hug.

"We're finally going on set!" she squealed.

Misaki couldn't help but laugh too. "I can't wait!" she agreed. "New Zealand…you better watch out for the Riders."

"And the Enchantress!" Sakura added, giggling.


	7. Blocking Blues

**Chapter 7: Blocking Blues**

"Don't get into trouble," Honoka said, watching Misaki pack.

"What could I possibly do in New Zealand?" Misaki asked, dumping a few jackets into her suitcase. "Besides, you'll be joining me in a few days."

"A lot can happen in any amount of time," Honoka said. "Don't make too many bad headlines."

"Actress gets eaten by bear," Misaki joked, zipping up her second suitcase.

"Very funny," Honoka said. "I have to meet with a lot of people. You're the hot topic ever since you landed the role of Marina Cleo. Once I got everything taken care of, I'll fly out to New Zealand."

"I know," Misaki said, sitting on her bed. "It feels like Sparrow all over again except this time I know what's coming."

"With Benedict, you never know what's coming," Honoka said, shaking her head. "Do you know how many 'final' schedules he's sent out?! It's a manager's nightmare."

Misaki smiled. "Have I packed enough?" she asked.

Honoka nodded. "There will be places to get clothes washed. Text me if you forgot anything. Did you remember a winter coat?"

Misaki nodded. "Okay, I'm going to get going now," she said. "Stan is waiting."

"You got your disguise right?"

"Look good enough?" Misaki asked, twirling.

She had faded skinny jeans, a striped shirt with a draped vest, high tops, beanie, and hipster glasses on.

"Very Asian," Honoka said, sighing. "Okay, you don't want to miss your flight."

Misaki gave Honoka a quick hug and lugged both giant suitcases to the lobby by herself. Stan helped her load the luggage into the back of the trunk and opened the door for her.

"How long will you filming?" Stan asked.

"A few months," Misaki told him. "Don't worry, I'll be going back and forth."

"I don't trust other people's security," he grumbled, driving toward the airport.

Misaki smiled. "I'll watch my own back for a while," she simply said.

They got to the airport where Misaki checked in her luggage. She was flying commercially and hoped no one would recognize her.

"Good luck," Stan said, giving her a quick hug.

"Thanks," Misaki said. "Well, I'm off!"

The flight from LA to New Zealand was over 12 hours. Misaki was dreading when she would have to fly back and forth between the two places. During those 12 hours, Misaki had her entire script memorized and full of side notes. After she got bored of that, she watched TV on the little screen in front of her.

Scrolling through the episodes, Misaki realized she hadn't seen a lot of these popular shows. Her finger stopped on "Crossroads."

The curiosity was too strong. Misaki selected the first episode. She had seen some of the show but she never really got what was going on plus now that she actually knew who Takumi was, it was even more interesting.

"Hmm…" Misaki said after watching the first episode. "Maybe, I'll watch one more episode."

The show was very suspenseful with lots of twists. Misaki could see why this was one of America's most popular shows. She'd read on the internet the raves about the finale. Apparently it was very satisfying.

There was this one part where the detective (Takumi) and this assassin started making out. Misaki felt really embarrassed, watching them. She took out her headphones so she didn't have to hear the sounds.

"Oh god…" Misaki muttered, looking away.

It wasn't graphic or anything because the camera focused on the shadows cast onto the wall but Misaki didn't know if she could ever film something like that. Her and Tora had two kissing scenes in the movie and that was already awkward enough. In the movie, it's just them with no one around but when filming there was at least 20 people crowding around trying to get the lighting and angle perfect.

Crossroads overall was very addicting. Misaki finished the entire first season by the time the plane landed. She packed together her belongings and got ready to get off the plane.

Once checked out of the airport, finding her driver was very simple. He had a sign that read "Misa A." Misaki knew it was him because Stan had literally given her a full profile on him so she wouldn't accidently end up with some stranger.

"My name is Frank," he said, shaking her hand.

"Hi Frank," Misaki said.

"Allow me to carry that for you," he said, holding out his hand.

Misaki gave him one of her suitcases and they walked out to the waiting car.

"Was the flight tiring?" he asked, opening the car door for Misaki.

"Twelve whole hours," Misaki sighed. "I'm so glad that's over."

The drive to the set was even longer. They drove out of the city and then into the wilderness. There wasn't even buildings when they got to set. The only evidence of human life was a horse farm and a bunch of trailers.

"Here we are," Frank said, turning off the car and then getting out to get Misaki's luggage.

"The landscape if very beautiful," Misaki noted.

Frank nodded. "You have trailer #3," he said, showing her the way.

Misaki liked living in the trailers, especially the ones for the stars. They were like a complete house but compacted into a snug box.

"Thank you," Misaki said as Frank set down her stuff.

He left and Misaki checked out her new trailer. It had everything; bathroom, kitchen, sleeping area, pull out couch and a huge makeup station.

There was a knock on her door.

"Um…come in?" Misaki called.

"Hey!" Vivian said, opening it. "We start filming tomorrow morning! How exciting?!"

Misaki laughed. "Very!" she agreed.

"I heard Benedict has literally been around this country five times already. He has the perfect settings picked out."

"Of course," Misaki said. "He really knows what he's doing."

"I heard his schedule is grueling," Vivan said. "Training starts today. Way to let everyone settle in."

Misaki shrugged. "It will be worth it," she reminded her.

"Of course. Let's go see who else is here," Vivian said, grabbing Misaki's hand.

"Sakura!" Misaki called, waving to her friend.

"Misaaa!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging Misaki. "I'm so excited!" she said. "My manager said that I don't film until a couple days but hey I wanted to settle into the new time zone."

"That is probably smart," Misaki said. "I start filming tomorrow first thing."

"Burden of stardom," Vivian joked. "Don't worry. We'll all be in this together."

Misaki nodded.

"I'm glad we made friends so easily," Vivian said. "These few months are going to be a breeze."

* * *

"I have the training schedule," Benedict said, walking up to a board. "Horseback riding and dueling slots with an instructor," he said, tacking it on the wall. "Feel free to practice any time though."

"Let's go look," Misaki said.

"I'm not on it," Sakura said. "I'm the enchantress, remember?"

"Oh right," Misaki said. "I'll be right back then."

"Misaki!" Vivian called. "Let's go look together."

Misaki nodded and they weaved through the people.

"Oh no..." Misaki moaned when she saw the training sheet.

"What? You don't like training with me?" Takumi teased, studying the sheet.

Misaki blushed. "Quit eavesdropping!"

Some people were grouped together. For example, the two kings were group together. Misaki and Takumi were a group. The henchmen were another group. Backup Riders had their own group too.

"Oh Misaki," Vivian said. "Look at all the training slots I have..." she sighed. "This movie better get me an Oscar because I'm pouring all my sweat and blood into this!"

Misaki smiled. "It's going to be great," she encouraged. "I can't wait to see your choreography."

"I'll help you if you need any tips," Vivian promised. "I have mostly solo training times. What a shame. I have hoping to bond with the cast."

"We got a few months on set," Misaki reminded her.

"You're always so logical," Vivian noted. "I wish I thought about things that carefully," she giggled.

Misaki just smiled.

* * *

Misaki dressed in a pair of riding boots and jeans. She'd never ridden a horse before so this was going to be interesting.

"Ready for lesson #1?" Takumi asked, walking in step with her.

"Yup," Misaki replied. "Have you done this before?"

"Nope," Takumi said. "I'm more of a modern, car driving Prince Charming."

"You're so weird," Misaki muttered.

They reached the corral where they met the two horse trainers, Paul and Paulina.

"Horseback riding is very simple," Paulina said. "Once you get the hang of it, you're be riding like a pro."

They did the basics first, brushing the horses and then saddling them. Misaki had a white horse and Takumi had a chestnut one.

"You're so sweet," Misaki said, stoking her horse's long velvety nose.

"She's a gentle one," Paul agreed. "They call her Lady."

"Lady," Misaki said, feeding her a carrot.

Takumi's horse, Ben, didn't seem to like Takumi.

"Animals have always disliked me..." Takumi observed. "Here Ben," he said, holding out a carrot.

The horse neighed and ignored him. Takumi sighed and strapped on his helmet. Paul and Paulina got out crates to help them get onto the horse. Apparently you always mount from the left side.

"Good girl," Misaki said, patting the horse's thick neck.

Paulina explained how to hold the reigns and where to put her feet.

"I'll lead you around a little first," she said, making clicking noises for the horse to follow her.

It felt weird riding on such a big animal. Lady slowly walked a lap around the grass area.

"Now you try," Paulina said, handing Misaki the reigns. "I'll walk beside her. Squeeze with your legs and give with your hands."

"Whoa," Misaki said as the horse started walking again.

"Make sure your back is straight," Paulina said, stepping farther away. "You're doing well. Squeeze again and the horse will trot."

Misaki gave the horse a small squeeze and she started picking up the pace. Trotting was whole different game then just walking. Misaki slipped off the horse and fell onto the sand.

"Ugh," Misaki said, picking herself up and dusting the sand off.

"It's okay," Paulina said. "If you fall off, just get back on."

Misaki used the stirrup this time and threw her other leg over the horse.

"Ouch…" Misaki said. The saddle wasn't soft at all.

Misaki eased her horse into a walk and then tried trotting again.

"Don't grip the reigns!" Paulina called.

Misaki tried her best to relax but ended up falling off the saddle.

"Why don't you try going in different directions," Paulina encouraged. "Speed will come along with practice."

By the end of the session, Misaki hurt everywhere. She swore her butt was black and blue with bruises.

"Was that fun for you?" Takumi asked, hanging his helmet up.

"I can't feel my butt anymore…" Misaki said, hanging up her helmet too. "My legs hurt, my stomach hurts, my bad hurts."

"Paul taught me a few stretches. I'll show you by the grass."

Misaki laid down while Takumi lifted her leg up.

"Y-Yeah…" Misaki winced. "Definitely sore."

"Are you going to practice again tomorrow?"

"I have to," Misaki said. "During the battle scene, I'm riding a horse into war. It's going to be fast and I can't even trot yet."

Takumi nodded. "I am already getting on a horse tomorrow for the first take."

"Right," Misaki said.

They were filming Marina's escape from the house tomorrow. The Dark King had just issued for every 16 year old to be killed. Martha sees the soldiers coming and gets Marina. She reveals to Marina about her true birth but before the news can even digest, Marina's pushed out of the house and told to run.

Martha's only advice for Marina was to stay on the main road. There were only horrible stories of wild creatures and dangerous terrain that lurked within. Marina runs down the main road but stops in her tracks when she saw soldiers marching toward her. She rashly runs into the dark forest where the forest floor is slick with mud and water from large leaves dump down without warning.

Marina is scared and panic turns into almost hysteria when she hears growls coming through the foliage. Huge black wolves emerge from the brush and slowly move toward her. Marina tears through the trees. She hears them stalking her but doesn't see them. Suddenly one leaps out at her and bites onto her skirt. Marina screams and jerks back, fabric ripping. She grabs a large tree branch and attempts to fight back. The wolf is about to kill her when an arrow pierces its back. It stiffens but then falls over. It was killed by Derek and the Riders.

"Are you nervous?" Takumi asked, stretching her other leg.

"Not really…" Misaki said. "More excited. I'm going to be soaked through though."

"Are they going to film the cottage scene?" Takumi asked. "That's when you're still dry."

"Probably," Misaki said. "It's not that long though. I chop wood, feed the fire, read some books and exchange a few lines with my 'mom.' I can't wait to see my younger selves though," Misaki said.

Martha names the Princess, Marina, and takes care of her. The script had Marina growing up shot after shot until Marina has finally aged to Misaki.

"Hey Takumi," Misaki asked, sitting up. "What's the weirdest thing you've ever filmed?"

"Like weirdest movie?"

"No, like weirdest scene."

"I used a spatula to defend myself in Crossroads?" Takumi offered.

"When you're in Huston's house?" Misaki blurted out.

"I'm flattered," Takumi said, grinning. "You watch my show."

Misaki blushed. "I saw a little bit of it…"

"So, what are you trying to ask?" Takumi asked. "The infamous bedroom scene?" he teased.

"Um…yeah…" Misaki admitted. "Was it weird?"

"Not really…"

"Pervert."

"Hey," Takumi said, laughing. "I meant that it was professional."

"Oh," Misaki said, stretching her arms.

"Don't worry," Takumi said. "I'll try to be professional during our intimate moments-"

"Takumi!" Misaki exclaimed, getting up. "If you try anything funny-"

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he said, smirking. "I'll be just believing enough."

"If other people knew how you actually act," Misaki spluttered.

Takumi snorted. "Everyone has an image," he said. "I saw your red carpet premiere photos from Sparrow," he said. He let out a whistle. "Breathtaking…" he said, basking in the memory. "Of course, the next time I saw you, you were wearing beat up jeans and some hoodie. What a disappointment…"

Misaki just glared at him and walked away.


	8. Take one!

**Chapter 8: Take one!**

Misaki was woken up bright and early by her prep crew.

"First day of shooting!" Subaru and Erika cheered.

Misaki yawned and stretched out her sore arms. "What's the schedule?" she asked, wishing Honoka was here.

Erika tapped on her chin. "We're supposed to get you into full costume with hair and makeup done. Then, we're coming with you to drive out into the mountainous area where there's snow.

Misaki nodded. "Remind me to bring my winter duffle..."

"I'll get it. Why don't you go wash up and we'll get going?" Subaru suggested.

Misaki yawned once more and threw back the covers. She took a quick hot shower and sat in her swivel stool in front of the mirrors. Erika handed Misaki a bagel and a thermos of tea.

"I really miss Honoka," Misaki said, sipping her tea.

Misaki was usually pretty clueless about what was going on but Honoka always kept everyone on task.

Subaru sprayed her hair and got it wavy and braided. As soon as Subaru was done, Erika took her place and began dabbing foundation on Misaki's face.

"We're going to touch everything up when we get on set," Erika reminded her.

Subaru helped Misaki get into her costume and looked her over. "Beautiful," she said, nodding approvingly.

Misaki put on sweat pants over the thin leggings. Under her dress was a compression shirt do she wouldn't get too cold. Misaki also had her duffle of her day's necessities. Subaru had her hair kit and Erika had the makeup case ready to go.

The three rode in a large jeep through the dirt paths and higher up toward the mountainous regions.

"Look, snow!" Erika pointed.

They pulled up to a group of trailers. The crew was already getting set up.

"Oh good, Misaki here," Benedict said as Misaki got out.

He had on a winter coat, hat, gloves and a scarf. In one hand was a script and the other had a giant thermos. Misaki guessed it was coffee.

They went into a trailer where Misaki got her hair and makeup touched up and then dusted with dirt. On set, they were currently filming the younger versions of Marina Cleo. The youngest girl in the cast was Star Beck. Misaki guessed her parents really wanted her in the industry if they named their child "Star." At the age of six, she was already getting into acting. She barely knew how to read! The mom stood beside Benedict as Star was being filmed. If Benedict wanted her to act differently, he would tell the mom who would then go up next to the girl and quietly explain it to her.

Misaki felt bad for the little girl. The wind was blowing and it was cold but the young Marina Cleo was digging through the garden for radishes, potatoes and other root vegetables. They also filmed her picked up sticks in the snow. Star's fingers were red from the cold.

"And cut!" Benedict yelled. "Great job, honey," he said, high fiving Star. "You can go into the trailer for hot cocoa," he told her. "Until we need you to film again."

Star nodded and her mom quickly wrapped her in a blanket to keep her warm and took her inside.

"I need 10 year old Marina Cleo!" Benedict yelled.

"It's Misaki Ayuzawa!" the girl yelled, running up and hugging Misaki.

"Hi there," Misaki said, patting her. "What's your name?"

"I'm Anna Rose," the girl introduced herself. "I saw Sparrow with my big sister and her friend. You were so cool! I loved Ralph too."

Misaki smiled. "Thank you."

"I need Marina Cleo on set!" Benedict yelled again.

"Got to go," Anna said, shrugging off her coat and handing it to her mom. "Can I get an autograph later?"

"Sure," Misaki promised.

Anna was given a small hatchet to chop wood. Her thin arms swung the hatchet over and over until the wood finally splintered. Misaki knew it was already broken in the center so chopping it would be easier. Anna's scene didn't take that long so she finished quickly.

"Grown up Marina!" Benedict yelled.

Misaki unzipped her padded coat and handed it to Subaru.

"Hey Benedict," Misaki said, picking up her large axe.

It was definitely heavy but Misaki managed to bring it over to the wooden stump.

"I see it already," Benedict said, standing up. "The younger Marina is going to swing the axe down. We'll zoom up on the wood splintering and when we look up, it's Marina all grown up- Regina, I hope you're writing this down..."

"Wouldn't dream not to," Regina replied, writing furiously.

"Misaki, start with the axe over your head!" Benedict reminded her.

Misaki set a small log on the stump and got ready. On film, it would look like Misaki all alone chopping wood in front of a rickety old home and a sad garden patch but when filming there was the camera man, the sound guy, and two guys with reflecting panes to control the light reflected by the snow.

"Lights! Cameras! Action!" Benedict yelled.

Misaki brought the axe down hard onto the log. It was a lot harder than expected. She purposefully tossed the two halves aside and set up another log. Misaki jerked up the axe and brought it down onto the log. Benedict wanted to go through three logs before dropping the axe beside the old tree stump.

"CUT!" Benedict yelled. "Simple, clean, done," he said, pacing around. "Now, we have to get the house scene," Benedict announced.

The house of Marina and Martha was supposed to look run down but Misaki still felt her eye twitch as the crew easily dismantled the a wall of the house and dragged it aside. Some sturdy house…

"I need the youngest Marina," Benedict ordered.

The crew worked to perfect the little house to Benedict's liking while someone went to get Star. There was a little fire place with a kettle. The splintering table had a stack of books. Behind a faded curtain was a bed.

Star came back on set and her mom had to lift her in order for her to sit on the crappy looking chair.

"I need Martha-"

"I'm right here!" Natalie Freeman said. "Ready to film."

She straightened her head scarf and took a seat next to Star.

"Okay," Benedict said, stepping back. "Take one," he said, waving his hand.

All young Marina scenes were going to be no audio. Natalie read Star the tattered book and Star listened. Natalie just told Star a story because it didn't matter what she said. Her mouth just had to be moving. The scene was to show Martha educating the young princess.

"Cut!" Benedict said. "I want two different angles of this shot," he ordered. "Take two!"

They ended up doing that scene three times to get all the angles.

"I need 10 year old Marina on set!" Benedict yelled.

Natalie got her makeup touched up to look a little older and shrugged on a different vest.

The next scene was Marina reading the books out loud but as an older child with Martha doing housework in the background. Anna made up things to say in the first take but then just started mouthing for the other two takes. Everyone clapped when Benedict called cut.

"Thank you to Star and Anna for the excellent work," Benedict said. "You did a good job."

That was it for the two young actresses.

"Can you sign this?" Anna asked, walking over to Misaki with her mom.

Misaki smiled and signed a photo of herself dressed as Jackie Sparrow.

Thank you," Anna said, hugging her again. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Misaki said, waving.

"Alright," Benedict said. "I'm at the part where Marina walks through the door with the wood.

Misaki took off her coat and sweat pants and went to go grab the wood. The crew all moved inside the tiny house just for Misaki to walk in. Then they all moved to a different corner to film the actual interaction.

"Cameras ready," Benedict said. "Action!"

"Mother?" Misaki asked in a soft voice, setting down the chopped wood beside the fire place.

Natalie turned. She looked a lot older now.

"Yes, Marina?" Natalie asked in a tired voice.

"It's getting colder," Misaki said, adding wood to the fire. "How is your cough?"

Natalie sighed. "It's an old habit now," she said, slowly easing herself into a chair. "How much food is left?"

"We only have a month's worth left," Misaki said, standing up and dusting herself off. "Mother?" she asked again.

"Yes dear?"

"Can you tell me what it was like before the bad times again?" Misaki asked.

"Yes," Natalie said, waving her over.

"Cut!" Benedict said. "Good. Good. Reposition yourselves and let's move on."

Misaki sat on a little crate at Natalie's feet. Natalie took one of Misaki's hands into hers.

"Sixteen years ago, we had seasons. Spring, summer, fall... The land was full of life and harvest was plentiful," Natalie said, adding a few coughs here and there. "The King and Queen ruled with kindness. They traded well with the other kingdoms and the nation prospered. Girls like you use to wear ribbons in their hair and play in the soft meadows."

"Tell me about the Princess again," Misaki sighed, resting her head on Natalie's knee.

"The Princess was the King and Queen's greatest treasure," Natalie continued. "So when the King died, the Queen pretended the Princess had died at birth but in reality sent her away with her closest companion. She fooled the Dark King into thinking the lineage was finished."

"But the Princess will return someday," Misaki stated.

"Yes and she will fight against evil."

"And she will bring hope to her people," Misaki said, smiling as if she's said this a dozen times.

"And she will lead," Natalie said, emphasizing each word. "She will be Queen someday..."

"Cut!" Benedict said. "Very good. Do it one more time and we'll go a shot of moving out from the window."

The camera would focus on Martha but then start to pull back and leave through the window. It then goes higher and higher into the trees. All Misaki and Natalie had to do was sit there until the camera man said he got the shot.

"Now the simple scenes are done," Benedict stated. "Flip forward to the scene where Martha sees the soldiers."

The scene took place during the evening with a storm. They had a snow machine but they wouldn't be using it until they got to Marina's escape scene.

The first shot was of Martha looking out the window. The camera man stood outside as a look of horror spread across Natalie's face. The shot was cut when Natalie slammed the shutters closed.

The next shot was Martha running to alert Marina that the soldiers were coming.

"Marina!" Natalie shrieked, running over to where Misaki was reading.

"What's the matter?" Misaki asked, looking shaken up.

"You have to go!"

"Go where?"

"Listen to me, Marina," Natalie said kneeling. "I will only be able to say this once. There are soldiers coming. They're out to kill the lost Princess! The Princess is you, Marina!" Natalie said in a panicked voice. "You are Princess Anastasia Odette Eowen of Tristal."

"What are you saying?!" Misaki exclaimed, dropping the book. The candle flickered.

"All those stories!" Natalie said. "I was the Queen's closet friend. I fled with you in my arms. You are the one destined to lead the people."

"I can't be!"

Natalie fumbles in her pocket to produce a necklace.

"This was your mother's, the Queen's," Natalie explained, putting it on Misaki. "You have to remember. The fate of Tristal rests in your hands now!" she pleaded.

There was a sound effect of screams from a distance.

"Go!" Natalie yelled. "Go through the back door! Remember to stay on the main road! Don't go into the woods!"

"What about you?!" Misaki exclaimed, hysterical as Natalie kept pushing her toward the door.

"They're after the princess not an old lady!" Natalie said pushing Misaki. "Remember! You're the last hope!"

"Cut!" Benedict said. "Do it two more times but first I want a zoom up of Martha pressing the necklace in Marina's hands.

During that take, Misaki learned the art if portraying emotion through her hands. Benedict wanted Natalie's hands to seem more desperate and hers to be shocked and digesting the truth still.

"That's a wrap for the morning," Benedict said, when he finally got the shot. "Let's take a quick break and then I want to film the soldiers."

* * *

"How was it?" Takumi asked as Misaki sat down to eat.

"Amazing," Misaki said, taking a bite out of her spaghetti. "I'm so pumped."

"You got some dirt on your face," Takumi teased.

"It's the new look," Misaki replied. "All villagers are wearing it."

Takumi just smiled and sipped his Styrofoam cup of soup.

"When did you get on set?" Misaki asked.

"A while ago," Takumi said. "I spent the morning riding that blasted horse."

Misaki smiled. "Getting better?"

"I would say so."

Misaki reminded herself not to eat too much. She was running for the next entire scene.

The stars on set at the moment were Takumi, Misaki and Kyle Thicke. The rest were all backup Riders and the crew, however, that was still a lot of people.

"I heard this scene is half green screen," Takumi said as they were getting touch ups.

To Misaki's luck, his station was right next to her's.

"Yeah, when I get attacked by wolves," Misaki said, looking up so Erika could water proof her makeup.

Takumi's Rider look was very dashing. His blonde hair was pulled back into a little pony tail with a leather band around his head.

"I feel pretty awesome with my sword," he said, patting his belt. "I'll protect you!"

"I don't need your protection!"

"You do in the movie," Takumi said, smugly.

Someone knocked on the trailer door. "We need Misaki on set."

"Got to go," Misaki said, hopping out of her seat.

The scene first took place with Misaki bursting out of the house. The snow machine was up and running so Misaki had to squint through the fake snow storm. They also had a shot of Misaki's face zoomed up. It was where Marina saw the soldiers marching her way down the road and then flees to the forest.

They ran the scene in segments because the camera man kept having to adjust positions. It got easier when they actually reached the woods because there was a rail set up in the ground so the camera and sound recorder could keep up with Misaki while she was running in a one fluid shot.

"Don't run too perfectly," Benedict reminded Misaki as she stretched out her legs. "Trip and fall a little."

Misaki nodded and got ready to run.

"Ready? Action!"

Misaki started sprinting through the rugged terrain. Her legs were sore from yesterday's horseback riding so most of her trips came naturally. Misaki scrambled to get back up and kept looking behind her. Her hands smacked away branches and clawed through vines.

They did a shot where Misaki ran along the railing so it was like the camera was chasing her. The river scene was the worst though. Misaki sloshed through the ice cold water and back onto the snowy banks.

After that, Benedict gave her a quick break to drink some hot tea and get feeling back in her toes.

They skipped the wolf scene to when Marina was running around in hysterics. She then sees Derek who tries to help her but ends up screaming and tries to run away anyways.

Takumi and the rest of the Riders got on their horses and positioned themselves beside the trees. The shot started out with Kyle holding up his bow because he had just killed the wolf.

Takumi slid off his horse. Misaki let out a horror scream and backed away. She felt for the stick and held it up to defend herself. Misaki wanted to get the emotions perfect. She was hyperventilating so hard that she actually felt light headed in her real life.

Misaki feebly threw the stick at Takumi. They cut and film Takumi easily batting the stick aside. Then it's back to Misaki who falls on her butt and then scrambles away. There's a bit more running until Misaki bursts into an opening. Benedict cuts so Erika can touch up her makeup and then they film Marina's passing out scene.

Misaki gulped down some hot tea and stood in position.

"Action!"

Misaki stumbled around. She was tired in real life so she just let her movements get sluggish. She finally crashed onto the snow. Her cheek pressed against the ice coldness. A few moments later, Takumi walked over and kneeled beside her. He touched her face and then her necklace. They did that scene a couple times to get different angles.

"Can you still feel your face?" Takumi asked. "I think you left a foundation mark in the snow," he added.

Misaki just shook her head and covered the spot with more snow and laid back down. Misaki's makeup was purposefully done pale and her lips looked colorless as she laid there in the snow.

They finally called it a wrap for the opening scene. Benedict and the crew were going to film some more but the stars were allowed to leave.

"I am freezing!" Misaki chattered, ducking into the trailer.

She got changed into warm clothes and handed her costume to Subaru.

"I'm going to shower when I get back to my own trailer," Misaki announced.

"Good to know," Takumi said, walking in too.

Misaki glared at him. "Stop eavesdropping!" she exclaimed. She paused. "Isn't there any other trailer you could use...?"

"I like this one,"

"Why?!"

"Because you're in it."

Misaki grabbed her bag and stalked out of the trailer into the waiting jeep. Subaru and Erika went to a hotel. Misaki went to back to her trailer to take a hot shower and then a one hour power nap.

Waking up refreshed, Misaki threw her hair into a pony tail and walked over to the horse stables. Paul helped her saddle Lady and Misaki led her to the corral. Once she got good enough, Misaki wanted to ride on the trails. Their set had a lot of open land and it would be a shame not to check it out.

Misaki strapped on her helmet and placed her foot on the stirrup. In one fluid motion, Misaki swung herself up onto the horse.

One squeeze meant to start walking. A second squeeze meant to trot. Misaki tried to keep her back straight and hands relaxed but she still couldn't stay upright when Lady picked up the pace.

"Darn it!" Misaki grumbled, picking herself up from the sand. She was going to get this right one day.

* * *

Takumi was simply taking a stroll when he saw Misaki. He wasn't surprised at all to see her practicing. Her dedication to her role was amazing.

He hoped he'd always see her like this, strong and determined, not caring what the world thought but the life of a celebrity was very unpredictable.


	9. The Greatness of Green

**Chapter 9: The Greatness of Green**

"Hi-ya!" Vivian yelled. She had two short wooden swords in her hands as she sliced through invisible enemies, ducking and rolling.

Misaki watched behind the glass window. There was a trainer standing at the edge of the mats but he just mostly watched as Vivian ran through her fighting choreography. She was definitely as good as any stunt double. Her eyes were full of fire, teeth bared as she hacked down an invisible enemy.

It was comical to think Misaki had almost read for the role of Cypress Lunar. Everything about Vivian just screamed Cypress, plus she could never pull off all those moves.

Vivian finished her session and walked out of the gym, sipping her water and wiping her face with a towel.

"How was I?" she asked, breathless.

Misaki gave her a thumbs up. "Amazing…"

Vivian laughed. "You'll do fine. Matt is a sweetie."

Misaki nodded and headed in. She set her towel and water bottle on a bench and introduced herself to the trainer.

"Misaki Ayuzawa, right?" he said.

Misaki nodded.

"Matt Wolfe. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Matt was very muscular. His black T-shirt hugged him like a male model's would.

"Marina Cleo…" he said, looking on his IPad. "Yours is a lot easier than the Cypress one."

"I'm glad," Misaki said. "I could never look like that."

"You're on horseback for most of the battle scenes. How's that horseback riding coming?"

A pause. "It's getting there…"

"Well, you'll be on a still mount for this practice," Matt said, dragging over a wooden mount. There was a saddle on it but other than that, it was just a block of wood.

"Everyone is practicing with wooden weapons first," Matt said, tossing her a sturdy wooden sword. "Since you're on a horse, most of your fighting will be one handed."

Matt gave her a quick intro about how to use her entire arm so she wouldn't hurt her wrist. He then demonstrated some moves for Misaki and had her mimic them in slow motion. Misaki realized that it was easier to pick up a second style of fighting when she already knew one.

"You're a fast learner," Matt complimented.

"I learned how to fence in my other movie."

"Ah…wait. You were in Sparrow!"

Misaki nodded.

"That's awesome," Matt said. "Yeah, fencing is flashier. This is cleaner and sharper."

Half of Misaki's lesson was solo. The other was with Takumi. In the movie, Derek teaches Marina how to wield a sword and they give lessons."

"Ah, this scene," Matt said, checking his IPad for the moves again. "Benedict was so picky about this scene. He even had people create a simulation so I could get what he was thinking.

Misaki got to have a drink break while Matt showed Takumi the moves he did to kind of show off to Marina. Matt then stands behind Misaki, showing Takumi what he had to do. The scene was supposed to have Derek walk Marina through the moves.

"Simple easy slices," Matt said, moving Misaki through the motions. "Okay, try it with Takumi."

"Don't do anything funny," Misaki said under her breath as Takumi stood behind her and placed his hands over hers.

"What? Like this?" Takumi said, purposely pressing himself against her.

Misaki stiffened. "Yes! Now stop it!"

Takumi smirked and then did the moves like they were supposed to. The second part was harder. Takumi stood with his feet planted on the ground with his own sword. Misaki was dueling with him except she wasn't supposed to be as good as him. She kept sliding around but Takumi wasn't supposed to move a step. He would calmly block her moves and hit back.

This scene was going to be green screened. As they are practicing, winter fades. By the time Marina had gotten pretty good with the sword, it was spring.

"Wow, I have two fast learners…" Matt said, running his hand through his short cropped hair. "I guess I can tell Benedict that we will probably finish training earlier."

Misaki dropped the real sword onto the mat and sat down, breathing hard.

"What's the matter?" Takumi asked, teasing. "One too many cupcakes."

"Okay," Misaki said, standing up. "I split a cupcake with Sakura at dinner and you get to just stand there while I do all the work."

Takumi flipped his wooden stick up to his hand with his toe. "You think you're better?" he challenged, grinning.

Misaki picked up her sword. "Oh, I know I am…"

"Um…" Matt said when he came back. Takumi and Misaki were fighting to the death on the mats. "You guys are done…" he offered as Misaki and Takumi zipped around the mats in a blur of swords and the occasional kick and punch.

Takumi locked swords with Misaki and quickly twisted around to get her into a playful choke hold.

"Admit defeat," he whispered into her ear.

"NEVER! LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Misaki yelled, struggling to break his iron grip.

"Hmm?" Takumi asked, holding her tighter.

"LET ME GO!"

"Flatter me, sweetheart…" he whispered.

"Dream on!" Misaki said, throwing her elbow into his stomach.

Takumi let her go. Misaki looked away, red in the face and stormed out of the gym.

"You pervert…" she muttered, throwing the door open and then slamming it shut.

* * *

"I can't stand him!" Misaki exclaimed, dropping onto her couch.

Vivian and Sakura were sitting around, sipping tea and chatting.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Takumi Usui!" Misaki said, crossing her arms.

"What did he do?" Vivian asked. "Why are you so mad? Didn't you just have training with him?"

"He's so arrogant," Misaki said. "He thinks it's funny to push my buttons!"

Sakura giggled.

"What?" Misaki demanded.

"I've never you seen you so flustered over a boy before," Sakura giggled.

Misaki turned bright red. "I don't want to have anything to do with him!" she exclaimed. "He's so weird… He's like an alien with different faces. He's…He's a perverted alien from outer space!"

"Colorful language," Vivian said, pouring Misaki some tea. "Don't mind him then. Here, have a cup of tea."

Misaki sipped her tea and composed herself.

"How is your choreography?" Vivian asked, changing the topic.

"It's good," Misaki said. "It was easier to pick up than I expected."

"That's good," Vivian said.

"So, what were you guys talking about before I came in?" Misaki asked, kicking off her sneakers.

"Nothing really," Sakura said. "We talked about music, celeb gossip, clothes, you know, that stuff."

"Did you know Sakura and Kuuga were a ruse?" Vivian asked. "I would have never guessed. I still think they'd make a cute couple."

Misaki nodded. "Yeah, I knew," she replied.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Vivian asked.

Misaki shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I never had time," Misaki explained. "I dropped out of high school to work in commercials and then as an actress."

"But Misaki takes a bunch of online college courses," Sakura added. "She's not stupid."

"Thanks Sakura…"

"So," Vivian said, giggling. "Who do you think is the cutest on set?"

Sakura laughed. "Kyle Thicke is really good looking but he's such a normal celeb."

Vivian agreed. "He's had how many girlfriends now?"

Sakura shrugged. "And he's really flashy and always gets the role of the hot millionaire in TV shows."

"I think Takumi and Tora are both pretty good looking," Vivian said. "Man, Benedict has good taste."

Sakura laughed. "I suppose. What do you think, Misaki?"

"Me?" Misaki asked. "Uh… I didn't really pay attention."

"Well, you've made out with one of them and are going to with the other," Vivian pointed out.

"Uh, I don't know," Misaki admitted. "I'm not interested."

"Do you party?"

"…Not really…"

"Drink?"

"Underage."

"Drugs?"

"Illegal!"

"You've got to go out more," Vivian said. "Once we get back to California. I'm taking both of you out. I know all the hottest bars. Some even give out free drinks."

"That sounds fun…" Misaki lied. "Okay, I'm going to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow in the Studio. We're going green screen."

"You bet!" Sakura said. "This is where I come in!" she said, clapping her hands together.

* * *

The next morning was easier. Misaki didn't have to get her hair and makeup done in the trailer. They were driving to a huge studio in New Zealand.

"Hey look, civilization!" Sakura said, pointing out the window.

Misaki laughed. "The smell of cities!" she agreed.

The first scene being filmed was Marina's encounter with the wolves. Misaki changed into her first costume. Subaru made her hair damp and messy and a costume director wet Misaki's costume.

"Okay, you're going to pretend you see the bushes rustle over here," Benedict instructed. "Then back up and start running that way," he said, pointing. "The next shot is when you actually get attacked by the wolf. You're going to have to use your imagination. Struggle. Fight."

Benedict used a sack to represent the wolf. Misaki imagined a big black wolf taking a bite out of her dress. She fell back and grabbed the thick stick and started to try to beat it away. The wolf was then supposed to leap onto her. Misaki pretended to shove the stick against his teeth and keep his jaws away from her neck.

"Help!" she screamed, struggling against…well nothing. "Someone help!" Misaki shrieked trying to escape.

Benedict signaled so Misaki knew the arrow had pierced the wolf. She stayed frozen for a few seconds until Benedict signaled that the wolf had collapsed.

Misaki gasped and scrambled up.

"Cut!" Benedict yelled. "Let's move on. I need Derek on set and Marina in a costume change."

Misaki changed into her winter costume and Subaru blew dry her hair. Her dress had heavy padding and fur trim. As Misaki slipped on her boots, Subaru fixed Misaki's hair with the fur headband.

"Hold on, I need to finish your concealer," Erika said, dabbing under Misaki's eyes.

Misaki straightened her dress and grabbed the sword off the prop table.

"This routine is still new," Benedict said, skeptical. "Do you really have it together?"

Misaki nodded. "We do."

"Okay," Benedict said, walking up beside the camera man. "Let's find out."

Takumi winked at her. "Ready?" he asked.

"Of course," Misaki said. "I was born ready."

"Action!" Benedict yelled.

The scene started out with Derek showing off and then he teaches Marina how to hold a sword and how to fight. Misaki kept her face unsure at first but more confident after each take. Soon the scenes progressed to Marina being able to do the moves by herself. Lastly was the dueling scene where Derek was still obviously better but Marina had a vast improvement.

There were two shots taken of every sequence of their fighting. One the camera man stayed in his position. The second shot was moving. As they fought, the camera man was wheeled around them, catching every angle.

The only time they stopped was to switch costumes. They all dressed in their spring costumes during the end when Marina was Derek dueled. Misaki really liked her spring costume. The circlet was absolutely gorgeous. Misaki felt like a princess with it on.

Misaki locked swords with Takumi and jerked up. She stumbled a little so their faces were inches apart. Breathing hard, Misaki glanced down at his lips and then back at his eyes. They were in character- slowly falling in love but Misaki still felt kind of embarrassed. She felt her cheeks get a little warm as Takumi gave her a charming smirk.

"I think like it," Benedict said after they cut and Misaki quickly stepped away. "The little smirk on Takumi's face at the end was very charming."

Misaki rolled her eyes. Yes, Takumi just charmed everyone he encountered… Misaki just assumed he chose not to act his polite normal self around her to annoy her.

"Take five everyone," Benedict said. "I need to think about what to do next…"

"Amazing!" Sakura clapped as Misaki stepped off the green screen area.

Sakura was in full costume and Misaki almost didn't recognize her. Her auburn hair was concealed under a silver blonde wig. She had a mystical silver circlet with a large blue stone hanging in the center of the forehead and short strands of silver beads around the rest of the circlet.

Her costume came in layers. The underdress was a light turquoise color with a plunging neckline to her waist. Over that dress was a sheer robe like article of clothing with long flowing sleeves and a white belt that kept everything together. Along the bottom of the robe, it had a gradient of blue circles surrounded by glittering gemstones. To finish the look, Sakura's skin had a very healthy glow to it from facet glitter in lotion. Around her neck was an elegant blue choker with silver stones and a crystal hanging off a chord.

"Thanks," Misaki said, sipping a bottle of water. "You look amazing," she added.

"Wait till you hear my enchantress voice," Sakura said, smiling.

During the break, Misaki ate a granola bar and rinsed out her mouth afterwards. Benedict finally came to a decision with Regina and called the people he need onto the set.

"I need the following: Cypress! Derek! Marina! Villagers! Riders! Luke! I need Enchantress on deck!"

"That's us!" Sakura said, composing herself.

Erika swiped a bit of lipstick on Misaki and let her go back to set.

"I'm at the scene where Cypress has the necklace and she's telling everyone about the legend," Benedict informed them. "Just run it up until…until I say cut," he decided.

Vivian was given the necklace and everyone got into position.

"Lights. Cameras. Action!"

"Do you know what you've been withholding from us?!" Vivian exclaimed.

She turned to the villagers and Riders and held up the necklace.

"Do you know what this is?!" she demanded.

"It's just a necklace," Takumi said.

Vivian let out an exasperated breath. "Do you know what's on here?! This is the royal crest! Where did you even find this?!"

"It's mine," Misaki spoke up.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"You?!" Vivian scoffed. "And where did you get it…?"

"My mother gave it to me," Misaki tried explaining.

Vivian ignored her. "Are we not at a dilemma if we should go to war?" she asked everyone. "Legends says the blood of a leader spilled on the seal will summon a greater force," Vivian proclaimed. "This being is above good and evil. They can provide us with an answer!"

"What leader?" someone yelled in the crowd.

Vivian set the necklace on the ground. Everyone gasped as she took out a knife and slit her palm open.

"Cut!" Benedict called.

They ran the scene over twice and then Vivian was handed a small package of fake blood. The scene continued as Vivian squeezed her hand and blood dripped onto the necklace. Everyone held their breath and waited. Nothing happened.

"Who could it be then?" Vivian breathed, still not believing that it didn't work. "Derek, you try."

"Let me try," Misaki spoke up.

Vivian glared at her. "And what are you the leader of?" she asked, glaring at her.

Misaki swallowed. "It wouldn't hurt to try."

"Actually, for you it might," Vivian said, tossing the knife on the ground. "You've probably never even spilled blood before."

"That's true," Misaki said in an even voice.

"I believe in her," Takumi said, stepping forward. "Cypress," he said. "I think Marina can do it."

"For what reason?" Vivian demanded. "She's a nobody. All the lost scrolls I've found spoke of someone great- good or bad."

"Cypress," Takumi said again in a calm voice. "Let Marina try."

Vivian rolled her eyes and stepped back. "Go ahead," she said, crossing her arms. "Don't cry when you break skin."

Takumi handed Misaki a small knife and nodded at her. Misaki took it and slowly walked up to the necklace that laid on the ground. Hands shaking, Misaki pulled the knife across her palm, gasping in pain. (Of course, she didn't actually cut herself)

"Cut!" Benedict said.

Misaki was given a package of blood for her to squeeze onto the necklace. They were all supposed to pause and then gasp when the necklace started to "glow."

Everyone backed up in fear as Sakura lowered her arms. She had a gold staff in her hand with a lyre on top. Glowing beads hung off the top of the staff and bells were attacked around the neck.

The villagers clutched each other in fear. Vivian went to step forward but Takumi held her back. It was only Misaki who was faced with Sakura.

Sakura gave her a smile and kneeled on the ground. Misaki barely even recognized Sakura's voice. It was a lot higher and sounded more like whispery singing than talking.

"I pay my respects," Sakura said in her breezy voice. "Princess Anastasia Odette Eowen of Tristal…You live."

Everyone gasped. Takumi remained impassive but Vivian was utterly shocked.

"Has the time come for us to go to war?" Misaki asked, taking a quick look over her should out of the corner of her eye.

Sakura slowly and gracefully stood up. "There is always a time," she said, giving her a small smile.

"But is that time now?" Misaki asked.

"Do you think it is time?"

Misaki looked around. "We've grown in numbers. Kingdoms are willing to support us-"

"But are _you _ready?" Sakura asked. She looked at all the people. "You are destined to lead this war. The Kingdoms will aid you if you simply ask. Armies will rise up at your call. You shall ignite the fire in everyone's heart. You will give them hope."

"But, I'm just me," Misaki said, looking confused. "I'm not the strongest or wisest. Why is it me to lead?"

"It's in your blood," Sakura explained. "You may not feel it yet but one day you will. You will find yourself wanting to lead and you will also find thousands willing to follow."

"But-"

"Good luck, Princess," Sakura said, backing up a little.

"Wait!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Cut!"

The next scene was everyone getting over the shock.

"Action!"

A Rider dropped to one knee.

"All hail the Princess," he yelled, holding out his sword in his fists.

Everyone else began dropping to their knees. Takumi kneeled down too. Vivian looked around her and eventually dropped down too. The Riders all got to one knee while the villagers got down on both and bowed.

"All hail the Princess. Long live Princess Anastasia Odette Eowen," they chanted.

Misaki made herself look overwhelmed. She just looked at the people bowing to her with shock and uneasiness.

"Long live Princess Anastasia Odette Eowen! Long live Tristal!"


	10. New Zealand Offset

Happy ten everyone! :)

**Chapter 10: New Zealand Offset **

"We have an entire day off," Misaki said, excitedly. "I can't wait to check out New Zealand!"

"There's this huge casino we could check out," Vivian suggested.

Misaki looked at her brochure. "But don't you want to go hiking? White water rafting? Sky diving?"

"I hate sports," Sakura pointed out. "Let's go check out the city. There's a ton of museums and shops. They filmed Lord of the Rings here too, did you know that?"

Misaki looked sadly at her plans. "I guess..."

"If you want," Sakura said. "I'll do a hike with you later."

"It's okay," Misaki said, tossing the brochures on a picnic table. "The city will be cool too."

"Okay, awesome," Vivian said. "Let's get going then...maybe we should invite some other people like Mr. Hottie over there."

Misaki turned and blanched. Tora?!

"Let's not..." Misaki muttered.

"Hey Tora!" Vivian yelled. "What are you doing on your day off?!"

Tora looked over and smirked. "Why, you interested?"

"Care to share?" Vivian asked.

"Going to go sightseeing around the city and then try the sports here."

"Oh," Vivian said. "That's what we're doing too. Want to come with? Misaki has been looking for someone to do the rafting and stuff with."

"No, it's fine," Misaki interrupted. "I'll just go with you guys. We can go shopping," she quickly added, hoping that will convince them not to leave her with Tora.

"Okay, I'll grab Kyle. Let's all go together," Tora suggested.

"Perfect," Vivian said.

Misaki sighed and went along with everyone.

Takumi stretched out his arms. He didn't get what the fuss was all about. All he wanted to do was enjoy some peace and quiet on his day off. Everyone else was running to the city.

His foot stepped on something so Takumi bent over and picked it up. It was several brochures. It looked like Misaki's handwriting and circling on the paper.

"Hmm..." he said, pocketing them.

Maybe not so peace and quiet anymore...

"Wow, this tastes amazing," Sakura said, nibbling her fish and chips.

Misaki chewed on hers as they went window shopping. It was hard to look at things when she had a pair of oversized Gucci sunglasses on her face.

"Are you bored?" Kyle asked.

Misaki looked up. "No," she lied.

"You're not talking very much,"

"I'm eating," Misaki said, holding up her carton of fish and chips.

"What do you think of Benedict?" Tora asked. "Compared to Jim Graph."

Misaki shrugged. "Jim Graph was very organized. Benedict makes it up as he goes. I feel bad for Regina..."

"Do you think they're together?" Kyle asked.

"Regina and Benedict?" Sakura asked. "Impossible."

"They kind of do suit each other," Vivian agreed. "Benedict doesn't like anyone else's opinion but he tolerates Regina's and Regina puts up with a lot of Benedict's craziness."

"What do you think?" Tora asked Misaki.

"Uh...I didn't notice anything special."

"Of course not," Tora said. "Little Miss Innocent."

"Don't call me that," Misaki snapped.

"You shouldn't have that attitude to the guy who taught you how to kiss properly."

"Ouch..." Kyle said. "That's rough."

Misaki didn't even have anything to say to this guy. She simply turned and walked away from the group. She didn't need this from anyone.

"Misaki!" Sakura called after her but Misaki didn't respond. She just kept walking until she disappeared into the crowd.

She wandered a bit on the streets and then sat down at a cafe. She ordered an ice cream and slowly ate it. It was really good, vanilla with honey comb.

Misaki felt pissed though. So what if she sucked at kissing? So what if she wasn't interested in gossip? These were the times that Misaki felt out of place in this industry. She didn't mind being alone but it did get kind of lonely sometimes.

"I've never seen someone sadder when eating ice cream," someone said.

Misaki looked up and flipped up her sunglasses.

"What do you want?" she muttered, recognizing him.

"Nothing really," Takumi said, sitting across from her. "Your friends just left you? What happened to the buddy system?"

"I left them," Misaki said, licking her spoon.

"You know it's dangerous to travel alone,"

"It's broad day light..." Misaki said, flatly.

"So why the long face?" Takumi asked, studying her.

"No reason."

"Liar."

"I'm not a liar!" Misaki exclaimed, too quickly. "I'm just not into shopping and casinos," she added, taking a big mouthful of ice cream.

"Are you interested in this?" Takumi asked, tossing the brochures on the table.

"Where did you get those...?" Misaki asked, studying him.

"I found them by the trailers. Are you interested? White water rafting isn't that far from here."

Misaki felt her spirits brighten. "Really?"

Takumi nodded. "Is that a yes?"

Misaki hesitated but nodded.

"One condition though..." Takumi said, resting his elbow on the table.

"What?"

"You give me a bite of that ice cream,"

"Deal," Misaki said, sliding the cup over to him.

"What are we waiting for then?" he asked after a bite. "Let's go!"

"Wait," Misaki said. "Should we get a taxi? Vivian has our rental car."

"Don't worry. I have a ride," Takumi said, grinning.

Misaki was hesitant. "How do I know you're not going to dump me in some ditch and drive away?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Takumi laughed. "You have my word, Princess."

"Don't call me that," Misaki said, without realizing they were swapping lines.

"Such chemistry," Takumi mused. "I'd be heartbroken if something happened to you."

Misaki rolled her eyes and let Takumi show her to where he parked. "So what kind of car did you get...?" Misaki's voice trailed off. They walked over to a shiny new motorcycle.

"I never said I had a car," Takumi said, smirking and tossing her a helmet.

"I've never been on a motorcycle," Misaki said, toying with the helmet.

"It's simple. You just hold on and don't fall off- not that that happens," Takumi added. He slid on his own helmet. "Are you scared?" he asked, amused.

"No!" Misaki exclaimed, putting on the helmet. "I just don't trust you."

"You should," Takumi said, getting on. He patted the space behind him. Misaki gingerly slid on. "Wrap your arms around my stomach," Takumi instructed.

"Why would I- Ahh!" Misaki exclaimed as he revved the motorcycle into action.

Misaki tightly wrapped her arms around him as he pulled out of the curb and down the road. The feeling was pretty thrilling once Misaki got over the initial nervousness. The helmet kept the wind out of Misaki's eyes and so she was about to watch the people and shops go streaking by.

"Fun?" Takumi asked.

"Yes!" Misaki admitted.

They zoomed down the streets one after the other. Turns freaked Misaki out at first. The motorcycle would tip slightly and Misaki found herself unconsciously holding onto Takumi tighter. They finally pulled up to a lodge. Misaki got off and pulled off the helmet. She could hear the rushing of the water.

"See, we're both still in one piece," Takumi said, taking her helmet.

"I guess," Misaki said. "Let's go inside."

Turns out white water rafting was a favorite for tourists. Misaki and Takumi had to wait a half hour before they were put into a group.

"Helmet, life jacket, oar," the instructor noted, checking each passenger. "Everyone comfy?"

They all nodded and the instructor got in. Two men pushed them off into the rapids.

"Whoa," Misaki exclaimed as they began coursing down the river.

"Paddle to the right!" the instructor ordered.

It was a lot more tiring than it looked. Misaki's arms beat against the current to help propel the boat forward. Shrieks of excitement rippled through the boat as a huge wave crashed onto the rubber surface.

"Hold on," the instructor warned. "This is the steepest part!"

Misaki's heart was racing as they splashed their way through the rapids.

"Fun?" Takumi asked.

"Yes!" Misaki yelled as they were splashed again. It was hard to hear with the loud currents though.

"I'm soaked," Misaki said, wringing out her hair after they returned to the lodge.

"No kidding," Takumi said, tossing her a towel.

Misaki dried her arms and legs and wrapped it around her neck. "Did you bring extra clothes?"

"No. You?"

Misaki shook her head. It was quite funny how they were both soaking wet.

"I think I saw a gift shop in the lodge," Takumi suggested.

Misaki nodded and they looked around. Ten minutes later, Misaki was dressed in a light blue t-shirt with the lodge logo, sports bra, cheap athletic shorts and plastic sandals.

"Breath taking," Takumi teased, looking Misaki over.

Misaki blushed. "Touché," she said with bravado.

Takumi had on a ridiculous t-shirt too as well as swim trunks but he somehow pulled it off.

"Yeah," he agreed, sliding on his sunglasses. "The gift shop needs a better selection."

"Should we head back?"

"Let's go see if we can find a dry cleaner," Takumi suggested holding up his bag of wet clothes.

"Okay," Misaki said. "How much cash do you have left?"

"I have a credit card."

"In New Zealand?!"

"Well, I'm not walking around carrying a bunch of cash," Takumi said. "It's impractical."

"Oh..." Misaki said, sliding on her own sunglasses.

They walked around until they finally found a dry cleaners. They got their clothes dried and then found a bathroom to change back into them.

"What do we do with these clothes?" Misaki asked.

Takumi shrugged. "Keep the t-shirt maybe. We can donate them to the shop."

"Okay..."

Afterwards, they got back on Takumi's motorcycle and returned to the big city.

"I'm hungry," Takumi said.

"Where do you want to go eat then?" Misaki asked.

"How about here?" Takumi asked, stopping at a little shack. "Looks pretty authentic to me."

"Sure," Misaki said with a shrug.

The elderly lady there made them a kiwi salad and then kept giving them other dishes to sample.

"Wow," Misaki said, taking a bite of the shrimp. "This is really good!"

Takumi just chewed thoughtfully. Misaki ripped off a piece of a fluffy like pancake and stuffed it in her mouth. There were mussels, fish and lots of kiwi.

Misaki's phone vibrated as they were eating.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Misaki! Where are you?!" Sakura exclaimed. "Why haven't you been answering your phone?!"

"Sorry," Misaki said. "I went white water rafting. It was so much fun!"

"Where are you?" Sakura asked again. "I was so worried."

"I'm Uhh..." she glanced over at Takumi who explained it to her quickly.

"Misaki!" Sakura exclaimed. "Are you with someone?!"

"Uh...kind of..."

"A stranger?!"

"No...Just Takumi."

"Just Takumi..." Takumi mimicked.

Misaki smacked him in the shoulder.

"Oh okay," Sakura said. "Well, don't let me disturb you and your date! Bye!"

"Sa-"

The line went dead.

"It was Sakura," Misaki said, shaking her head. "I forgot to tell her where I went."

"With your handsome kidnapper," Takumi said, rubbing his chin.

Misaki rolled her eyes.

"I like you," Takumi said, after a pause.

Misaki's face went bright red. "DON'T SAW SUCH THINGS SO CARELESSLY, YOU IDIOT!"

Takumi had his poker face on. "I meant I enjoyed your company," he said to Misaki's embarrassment. He paused and smirked. "Could it be that Misaki has romantic feelings for me...? It would explain her rushed reaction to my innocent and friendly confession."

"No!" Misaki exclaimed. "No…" she said again when she couldn't think of anything else to say. "You're just a fellow actor."

Takumi tsked. "And all this time I thought we were friends," he said, dramatically. "The breaking of my heart."

"Stop it!" Misaki muttered, embarrassed.

Takumi just smirked. "Dessert?" he suggested as if they hadn't even had the conversation.

"Fine," Misaki said, tapping her nails on the table. "Can we go back after this?"

"Your wish is my command."

Misaki just glared at him and ordered a dessert.

"Thank you so much," Misaki said, scraping up the last of her fruit tart. "It was delicious."

The lady nodded, smiling. Takumi paid her and they were back out on the streets.

They drove back to the trailers more slowly, taking more time to admire the scenery. Misaki found resting her head in between Takumi's shoulder blades extremely yet disturbingly comforting.

"Misaki!" Sakura said, running over. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"You shouldn't have just taken off like that," Vivian added. "We were worried."

"Sorry," Misaki said. "I'm just not interested in clothes."

"That's okay," Vivian said. "I'm just glad you're back in one piece. Did you have a good time with Takumi?"

Misaki nodded. "We went white water rafting."

"Was it scary?"

"More thrilling," Misaki explained.

"Want to go workout later?" Vivian asked. "I need to keep in shape."

"Sure," Misaki agreed.

"I'll walk on a treadmill," Sakura announced.

* * *

They drove out to a gym in the city later that night. It was just like any gym back home except maybe not as luxurious.

Sakura power walked on a treadmill, Vivian lifted weights and Misaki ran on an elliptical.

"So," Vivian said between reps. "Why the sudden interest in Takumi?"

"Interest?"

"I would call that a date," Vivian stated.

"I guess we're kind of friends," Misaki said, breathing hard as her legs furiously pumped under her.

"He seems to like you," Vivian said, dropping the bar onto the ground.

"No way," Misaki said. "He just felt bad for me."

"I think Takumi does like you," Sakura agreed. "I've never seen him interact with anyone else like that."

Misaki just shook her head. "It's not like that."

"Well, are you ever going to date someone?" Vivian asked, lifting again.

"It seems so unlikely," Misaki said. "There's different shooting schedules, different sets, and all that drama. I don't think I can handle a relationship."

"Hook ups?"

"No!" Misaki exclaimed.

"You're too uptight," Vivian sighed. "If you can't get love, hookups are fun too. Relax, anything can happen in Hollywood."

"Except we're in New Zealand right now," Misaki said, lightly.

Vivian sighed and they returned to working out. Misaki did some weights and Vivian took a long run on the treadmill.

"That felt great," Misaki said, wiping her face with a towel.

"Definitely," Vivian agreed, taking a long drink from her water bottle. "Who's ready to start shooting again tomorrow?"

"I guess we all have to," Misaki laughed. "Benedict doesn't take no for an answer..."

"Of course," Vivian said, patting Misaki's shoulder. "But we'll be in this together," she said, confidently.

"Literally…" Misaki said, laughing. "Tomorrow is our fight scene I believe."

"May the toughest woman win?"

"Or the one the script says…"

"You're gold, Misaki Ayuzawa," Vivian said. "This movie is going to be a blast."


	11. Brawling Girl Style

**Chapter 11: Brawling Girl Style**

"This is going to be fun," Misaki said as Erika was doing the final touches of makeup. "We've been practicing on mats, now I'll actually be crashing into hard things."

"I'll try and be gentle," Vivian said, smiling with her eyes closed so her eyeliner could be done.

"Have you seen the set yet?" Misaki asked.

"Just when we went to test out the town," Vivian replied. "I haven't seen the final touches of the Rider village."

"They've spent days getting it perfect," Misaki told her. "Benedict is always walking around with a binder in his hands."

"The sets are amazing," Vivian agreed.

They had barely scratched the surface of this movie but it was already exhilarating. For example, the Rider village they were going to see; it seemed like overnight this thriving village just popped out of nowhere. Huts were constructed, and so were stables as well as a town square... Plus all the extras were going to be back. Misaki saw them last time in the studio but now they were filming outside.

"Calling all cast on set!" someone yelled through a bullhorn. "All cast on set! Filming starts in five!"

Subaru straightened out Misaki's costume. It wasn't her winter costume yet. It was just a plain white cotton dress, a night gown but in a sturdier cut.

Sweatshirt and yoga pants on, they all walked out of the trailers and into village. They weren't at the main trailers anymore but farther into the wild with a new set up.

"I need Marina!" Benedict bellowed.

"Right here!" Misaki said, rushing over.

"I don't know..." he mumbled to himself.

Misaki patiently waited.

"Regina!" he yelled.

"Yes?" Regina asked, walking over with several thick binders. "What do you want to see? Story board? Script?"

"Give me..." Benedict said, holding out his hand. "Story board," he decided.

Regina handed it over. Benedict was slightly pacified when he discovered she had already booked marked the page he had wanted.

"Hmm..." he said. Benedict pulled out his walkie talkie. "I want crew at house 5."

"Are we keeping that story board?" Regina asked.

"For now..." Benedict said. "I want you to do the towns people directing," he said, placing the binder into her hands like a blessing. "Make it perfect."

Usually on set, Regina and a few other directors took care of the extra shots while Benedict personally over saw the drama shots.

"Marina is lying to bed," Benedict mused. He snapped his fingers. "A dream," he said. "YES!" he said to no one in particular. "A dream! A nightmare. I want flames, I want fear... Oh yes!"

Benedict produced a worn notebook out of nowhere and sat himself down at the set table and began writing. Everyone else did their best to keep silent.

"Perfect," Benedict said. "A vision..." He picked up his walkie-talkie again. "I need illustrator, story board director, and..."

He went on to list the people he wanted to see. After he was done he looked around, a little confused.

"Uhh... Take five everyone!" he yelled. "Good work."

No one had done anything but went back to their business anyways. Misaki rushed back into her trailer to escape the coldness. Someone opened her trailer door.

"It is freezing here!" Honoka exclaimed.

"Honoka!"

Boy, was Misaki glad to see her manager.

"How's it been?" Honoka asked, dropping a duffle on the trailer floor.

"Amazing," Misaki said. "You should see the level of detail in the sets."

"I'll see them later," Honoka said, warming her hands by the heater. "I have everything taken care of in LA," she informed Misaki. "As soon as you get a break, we have to go back. Everyone wants to hear from you. Plus, you won't believe you wants you to be the face of their new campaign."

"Who?"

"Cover girl!" Honoka exclaimed. "You'll be on the cover of their newest edition as well as be the spokesperson in their commercial."

"Oh," Misaki said, surprised. "But I'm not a model..."

"No one cares," Honoka said. "Cover girl has a ton of stars on their cover. They said you'd be perfect for their new cream eyeshadow product. Those big eyes of yours are gorgeous."

"Thanks..." Misaki said, looking down at her hands.

Honoka patted her shoulder. "Don't worry," she said. "It's just one of those things that come with fame."

Misaki nodded, patting Honoka's hand. "I know," she said. "I don't mind," she reassured Honoka. "This," she said, gesturing to everything. "Is worth it."

Honoka smiled. "You just love acting, don't you?"

Misaki cracked a smile too. "Which is why I belong here."

"Misaki!" someone said, knocking on her trailer door. "Benedict wants you on set now."

"Coming!" Misaki called, getting up from the chair. "Time to go," she said, grabbing her blanket just in case there was more waiting.

"Okay," Benedict said as everyone got set up again. "Start from the time when Marina is waking up in the village. Derek and the Riders have just brought her back unconscious from the forest. I decided to add something. Marina's been having a nightmare and that's how she wakes up. Understand?"

Misaki nodded and climbed into the straw filled mattress. She laid down and pulled the worn blanket over herself. Erika hurried over with a brush and cup of water. Misaki closed her eyes as Erika dotting her forehead with water to look like sweat.

"Lights," Benedict called, waving them closer. "Cameras…action!"

Misaki clutched the blanket in one hand and laid very stiffly on the mattress. She scrunched up her brow and let out soft gasps.

"Wake up now," Benedict instructed.

Misaki gasped, eyes flying open and clutched at her throat, sitting up. Her eyes slowly scanned the room, her breathing was still ragged. Benedict motioned for her to get up and so Misaki gingerly peeled back the blanket. She looked down and slowly slid on the shoes by the bed. Her fingers felt around her neck but when nothing was there, her eye's widened. Misaki quickly felt around herself for the necklace and then checked under the pillow and blankets.

"Cut," Benedict said. "Go get Christine," he said, waving off a crew member. "The next shot is of Marina walking outside. Ready? Action!"

There was a faded blue wrap on a stool which Misaki first put on and then slowly walked to the door, looking around. The scene ended when she pushed open the door. They cut and then the entire crew moved to the other side of the house to film Misaki walking outside.

The elderly woman who played Christine seemed nice enough. She was dressed in a villager fashion with a knitted headscarf for warmth.

"Action!"

Christine looked up from her garden. "Oh my," she said, standing up and dusting her hands on her apron. "You shouldn't be up, child," she said in a very motherly way. "Hurry back inside," she coaxed. "You'll freeze to death in this weather."

Misaki was actually cold in her thin costume. "Where am I…?" she asked in a small voice.

Christine smiled. "Welcome to our village," she said, walking over. "We're deep in the forest out of the King's sight. You'll be safe here. The Riders found you in the forest. What were you doing there, child?"

"Who are the Riders?" Misaki asked.

A horse neighed.

"Them," Christine said, proudly pointing off somewhere.

"Cut!"

They quickly filmed a scene of three Riders riding back into town. They elegantly slid off their horses and handed the reins to the stable boy. Their costumes all had an edgy medieval feel to them while the villagers' were more traditional. The female Riders wore sturdy leggings under their knee length skirts with lace up boots to their knees. Most of them wore velvet cloaks in shades of green and brown.

"What do they do?" Misaki asked, in awe.

"I will tell you the story another time," Christine said, ushering her back inside. Once inside, she handed Misaki a steaming drink. "Tell me your name, child," she said, sitting down in a chair.

"Marina Cleo," Misaki replied.

"Where are you from?"

"By the forest edge," Misaki explained. "The soldiers…they intruded into my home and my mother had me run."

"What were they after?"

"They…" Misaki paused. "They were killing everyone at the age of sixteen," she finally said.

"Sixteen…" Christine breathed. "I see. I will be back, Marina," she said. "I must speak with the Riders," she said more to herself.

"Wait," Misaki said, standing up. "Where exactly am I?"

Christine gave her a small smile. "Welcome to the rebel base, Marina."

"Cut!" Benedict said, rising from his chair. "I want to do a quick scene before I want to do the scene between Marina and Cypress."

The scene was a simple one. Misaki sat before a cracked mirror as Christine brushed her hair. This time she was dressed in a full winter outfit with fur trim and warm boots.

"You'll be safe here," Christine said as her cheerful self. "Derek says he would like to speak with you later."

"Who is that?"

"Derek Faramir? He's second in command here at the village. He's the one who brought you back on his horse."

"Oh…" Misaki said.

"Come out when you're ready," Christine said, walking away.

Misaki looked at herself in the mirror. "When will I ever be ready…?"

* * *

The "brawl" scene was set up in a tavern like building that was used to conduct meetings. Basically, Marina tries to help with the plans but Cypress tells her off. Marina, determined to stand up for herself, gets humiliated by Cypress.

"This shouldn't hurt," Regina said, weighing a log in her hand. "They're hollow and fake."

"Comforting," Misaki said, smiling.

"Is everything ready?" Benedict asked.

"Yes," Regina agreed. "Would you like to look at the set one more time? Everyone in position," Regina ordered.

All the actors and actresses stood in position. Several Riders and townspeople sat around the tables where Vivian and Misaki were standing.

"Hmm…" Benedict said, studying everyone. "You," he said, pointing to a townsperson. "Turn your chair at more of an angle."

Benedict studied everyone again and snapped his fingers. "Where's Cypress's earrings?! These are not the ones I picked out!"

Everyone looked at Vivian's ears. They looked like the pair she always wore. They were dangling arrow heads with a thin chain that connected it to the cartilage piercing on the left ear.

The jewelry director hurried over. "What do you mean?" he asked. "These were the exact ones she always wore."

Benedict studied them. "Well, I don't like them anymore. Do you have any different ones?"

"Of course," he said. "It's in the prop trailer. Should I go get them?"

"That would be lovely," Regina cut in. "Quickly though."

Misaki sipped her tea through a straw as everyone waited. The jewelry director finally came back with a small chest. He and Benedict poked around in it. Vivian stood beside them as Benedict held up each one up in the light.

"How many piercings do you have?" Benedict asked Vivian.

"One cartilage and second holes."

"Perfect," Benedict said, handing her makeup artist a pair of metal circle earrings with carvings on the rim. Her left ear had a bronze arrow head stud. "Much better," he decided after they all got into position again.

This made Misaki interested. Benedict paid attention to every single little detail. Even something as simple as what earrings Vivian wore didn't escape his examination.

"Okay, start when Marina said explaining the plan. Ready? Action!"

"Look," Misaki said, smoothing the worn paper out on the table. "If we meet them head on by the hills, we have the upper ground. If we position the army like this," Misaki said, sketching out a plan on the paper. "We can swoop in from upper ground and weed them out. Then, we take an army and make for the castle."

Vivian rolled her eyes. "That's a wonderful plan," she said, sarcastically. "If we even had half as many men needed for that."

"We can form alliances," Misaki suggested, looking around at everyone. "The King has closed off trade with the other kingdoms. I'm sure if we can provide a strong enough force, they will join in on our side."

Some people were nodding and murmuring in agreement. Misaki's smile, however, was cut off by Vivian scoff.

"If you don't know anything about warfare, don't speak," she said, annoyed. "Don't listen to her," she said, walking around looking at everyone. "Alliances aren't that simple. Once King Eowen fell, who came to our aid?! No one! We have to depend on ourselves. It's not that simple. Alliances…" she spat, crumbling up Misaki's paper.

"Hey!" Misaki exclaimed, grabbing for the paper.

"Hands off!" Vivian snapped back, jerking back.

"It will work!" Misaki yelled, grabbing her wrist.

"What do you know?" Vivian said, pushing Misaki onto the ground.

Misaki set her jaw and slowly stood up. There was a cloud of tension in the air. Benedict didn't dare call cut in case the mood would get ruined.

"It's how the war of King Yunus was won," Misaki recalled, walking back over to Vivian so they were eye to eye. Vivian gave Misaki a cold stare but Misaki didn't shrink back. "He called for the Kingdom of Freda and the Kingdom of Graden to aid him. With that combined force, he pushed the Markians off his land."

"So you've read a few books," Vivian said so coldly, Misaki actually felt intimated. "But you've never even seen bloodshed. You don't understand death like I do. We will not be wasting lives…" she said, crumpling the paper in her fist.

"You'll never win if you keep hiding."

"We're not hiding!" Vivian snapped. "If you knew anything, you'd know we are stocking up for a long fight."

"It's time!"

"Leave," Vivian said. "The rest of us need to have important things to discuss. You're wasting precious time."

"I'm staying," Misaki said, pretending to be surprised by her own bravery.

"What?"

"You keep stocking up but when will you take action?" Misaki demanded. "You're a coward-"

Vivian fake backhanded Misaki, however, Misaki fell back into the stack of wood by the wall. The logs rolled around as Misaki groaned in pain and struggled to even stand up. No one said anything but their eyes widened. Misaki looked up, tears stinging in her eyes. Vivian confidently walked over to her. Misaki gripped the dirt floor, holding her gaze.

"Marina Cleo," Vivian said slowly, unremorseful. "You may have a few smarts…but don't come flashing it around me. I lead the Riders and what I say goes…"

She crouched down but still so she was looking down at Misaki who still laid on the floor.

"You don't belong in this world," Vivian said in a hushed voice. "Little girls like you do other things to help the rebellion." Vivian stood up. "Since you knocked over all the wood, go get some more," she ordered. "NOW!"

Misaki slowly picked herself up from the ground.

"My patience is thin. Don't test it."

Only through years of practice, Misaki forced her eyes to get watery. No actual tears but that stinging feeling you get when you want to cry.

"Cut!"

"That was pretty good, wasn't it?" Regina asked.

Benedict nodded. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say both of you hated each other."

Misaki and Vivian exchanged a smile.

"Let's do a few more takes and then I'm going to go work on a different scene," Benedict decided.

It was actually kind of fun. When Misaki fell back into the logs, it didn't actually hurt so that was some bonus points.

"I'm worn out," Vivian said, sipping water through a straw. "Backhanding people is tough work."

Misaki couldn't help but laugh. "So, I've heard."

Vivian smiled. "You did well today, Misaki."

"Thanks. You too."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Misaki replied.


	12. Kissing with an Audience

**Chapter 12: Kissing with an Audience **

"Today, we'll be doing everyone's favorite scenes!" Benedict announced, settling down into his director's chair. "I thought we'd do a kissing scene today."

Misaki cringed. Oh great...

Benedict flipped through the script. "I need Cypress, Marina and Derek on set. This is at night when Marina and Derek have a heart to heart and then kiss. Cypress sees them in the background."

The crew began setting up and Misaki, Vivian and Takumi went to get into costume. Vivian and Takumi were in their Rider outfits and Misaki was in her spring costume that was the raspberry color.

"Hold still," Subaru said. "I need to make sure the circlet is straight."

Misaki tried to hold still as Erika dabbed on lipstick simultaneously.

"Here's your wrap," Erika added.

"I have your script," Honoka added. "Do you want to look over your lines again?"

Misaki shook her head. "I have them memorized."

"Good."

Misaki stepped out of her trailer.

"Peppermint?"

"Gah!" Misaki exclaimed jumping back. "Can you not do that...?"

Takumi just grinned. "Peppermint?" he offered again. He was sucking on one.

"No thank you," Misaki said, avoiding eye contact with him.

They both awkwardly walked back to set- well Takumi was completely chill. Misaki felt awkward. She didn't feel this way with Tora but with Takumi, she felt really nervous. Her palms started getting sweaty.

"Uh oh," Benedict said, pushing his Ray Bands to the top of his head. "We have some awkward bubbles to pop. Do what you have to," he said, sipping his coffee. "If you want duck into a trailer first and practice-"

"No, we're fine," Misaki interrupted, blushing. "Let's get going with the shoot."

"If you say so," Benedict said.

The scene took place at night except they were shooting in broad day light. Here's how it worked, the cameras all had a tinted lens attached to the front. That tinted lens then darkened everything it filmed. It was broad day light but with the lens, all footage would look darker. Since the scene was at an evening time, the lens wasn't as dark to allow more light to be captured.

The crew, on the other hand, was building a small fire in this iron pot thing on a wooden stand. It was like makeshift street lights...except not as tall.

Takumi's makeup artist dabbed concealer under his eyes and then hurried away.

"Ready! Action!" Benedict yelled.

"Princess?" Takumi said as he took the reins off his horse.

The scene started out with Marina walking over to the horse stables. Derek was there unsaddling his horse.

"You know better to call me that," Misaki said, leaning against a post. "I'll always just be Marina Cleo."

"You don't like your title?" Takumi asked, walking over and hanging up the reins.

"I'm so use to being just Marina Cleo. Princess Anastasia Odette Eowen of Tristal is a big name to live up to."

"It's big alright," Takumi teased.

Misaki smiled. "I just..."

"You just what?"

"I feel like an outsider sometimes," Misaki admitted in a small voice.

"I'm sure all leaders feel that way some time or another."

They moved over a bit and sat on the fence. The top was wide so it was actually pretty comfortable to sit on.

"Have you ever felt so alone?" Misaki asked, looking at the sky. "I wonder where my mother is. I also wonder what my birth mother was like. I just have so many questions that don't have answers."

"They say she was a very kind queen," Takumi offered.

"But I want to know her like a mother. Would she have scolded me for getting dirty or gently reprimand me for my ways."

"I think all mothers would do both," Takumi said after a pause.

"Did you know your mother?"

"Barely," Takumi said, sighing. "My father died in the Great War and my mother passed shortly after from fever."

"Did you have any siblings?"

"They died."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," Takumi said, taking a deep breath. "I actually don't remember much," he said, pretending to be a bad liar. "I don't usually remember any of those times."

Misaki timidly placed her hand over his. "I know how you feel..." Misaki whispered. "This war has taken too much from all of us. We are a generation of orphans...but we are also a generation of survivors. None of have simply lived... We survived."

A smile touched his lips.

"The enchantress was right," he said. "You, Marina Cleo, just the way you are, will lead thousands. You will make a great Queen someday."

"Why do you have so much faith in me?"

"Because you've given me hope," Takumi said, slowly taking Misaki's hand into his. They were both uncertain. "That's something I will always cherish."

"But you are the one who gives me strength," Misaki whispered.

Their eyes met. Emerald met Amber.

"I confess, I always feel stronger when I know you're supporting me."

They leaned a little closer.

"Thousands are supporting you. It's not just me…" Takumi whispered.

Misaki slowly began to close her eyes. "But...you…"

Their lips finally melt. Misaki felt an electrical shock go through her and jerked back.

"Cut!" Benedict yelled. "What was that?!"

"Sorry," Misaki muttered, biting her lower lip.

"Again," Benedict said.

"Thousands are supporting you..."

"But...you…" Misaki whispered.

Their lips touched but Misaki felt awkward which was rare when she was being professional.

Kissing scenes in movies were always a hassle. Misaki was supposed to falling in love with Derek Faramir in their own quiet personal world but the camera man was literally three feet away from them and the sound system was dangling a foot above their heads. There was also a crowd watching. A lot of the other cast members were there.

"Cut!" Benedict yelled again. "The emotion isn't there. Misaki, you need to act more natural."

"Sorry," Misaki muttered.

"Again,"

"You okay?" Takumi asked.

Misaki nodded. "Yeah, let's just do it again,"

They kissed again. Misaki could taste the peppermint on Takumi's lips.

"Cut!" Benedict said, studying the scene. "I still think it's too awkward," he said. "Everyone take five!" he said. "Takumi and Misaki, come here."

Misaki silently cringed. This had never happened in a shoot before.

"What's the matter?" Benedict asked after everyone went back to their own business.

"Sorry, it's my fault," Takumi said. "I can't get into it and that was making Misaki nervous."

Misaki's eyes widened. "No-"

Takumi cut her off. "Could we have twenty minutes of privacy?" he asked. "I just need to get it together with Misaki."

Benedict was skeptical. "I expected more from you…Takumi Usui."

"I'm sorry," Takumi said. "I will do better."

"Twenty minutes," Benedict said. "Go ahead."

"Why did you do that?" Misaki asked as they walked away.

"Do what?"

"It was all me," Misaki said, softly. "You didn't have to take the blame."

"I know Benedict," Takumi replied, opening the trailer door for her. "He won't be too hard on me and the last thing you need is people on your back about this one scene in the entire movie."

Misaki paused. "You would do that for me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't even know you,"

"How harsh," Takumi said, closing the door. "I thought we were friends."

Misaki blushed. "I'm sorry."

"No big deal," Takumi said, sitting down on the couch. "So, what's the problem?" he asked.

Misaki felt her cheeks flush. She couldn't tell him the truth. He'd laugh if she admitted kissing him really did make her nervous. Misaki couldn't quite put her finger on it but whenever she kissed him, she'd get butterflies in her stomach. Never in her life had she felt this way.

"I don't know," Misaki said, sitting on the far end of the couch. "Tora said I sucked at kissing too."

"No one 'sucks,'" Takumi said, making quotation marks with his fingers. "That's why movies are movies. No one is good at something they don't do a lot. You got a boyfriend?"

"No,"

"Ever?"

Misaki bit her lower lip. "No…"

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Tora…" Misaki muttered.

"So no high school boyfriend?"

"No! Okay?!" Misaki exclaimed. "I'm extremely awkward at romance scenes or just romance in general! No guy would like me for the real personality! I'm always too aggressive and I always say the wrong thing! I'd probably punch them if anyone ever tried to kiss me anyways. No decent guy would date someone like me!"

Oh no… Did Misaki just say that out loud?

"Really?" Takumi asked, amused. "You seem to be pretty harsh on yourself," he noted.

"N-no!" Misaki stammered. "That's not what I meant!"

"It's okay," Takumi said. "You weren't born knowing how to act right?" he asked.

Misaki nodded.

"What did you do?"

"Practice-"

There was a silence in the room as Misaki covered her face with her hands. She got it now. Takumi got up and sat next to her.

"Completely professional," he promised. "Trust me?"

"Fine…" Misaki muttered.

Takumi turned to her head to face him. "First off," he said. "You need to stop thinking. You're over thinking it. That's what Marina does. She's completely following her feelings. They're talking and talking but then it all fades away. Look at my lips when you say your last lines," Takumi instructed. "Now…slowly close your eyes. Hesitate for a single breath…"

Takumi captured her lips with his. His hand gently cupped her cheek as he tilted his head slightly.

"Not bad," he breathed as they broke apart.

Misaki tried to figure out her feelings. She felt like a mess. Why was her heart thumping so loudly? This was professional! Misaki couldn't lose her head over this. Takumi Usui was simply a costar. After this movie, she'd have no more reason to ever see him again. No, no, this was ridiculous. Professional. Professional. Professional.

"Misaki?"

"What?" Misaki asked, looking up.

"I was talking to you," Takumi said. "Were you listening?"

"No, sorry," Misaki admitted. "We should probably get back."

Takumi chuckled. "Alright," he said.

They returned to the set and waited for Benedict to finish with a different scene.

"Can we do this?" he asked, gruffly.

"Yes," Takumi said. "I got it now. Thank you Benedict and Misaki for helping me."

Misaki was still a little shocked. Takumi Usui…three time Oscar winner, the most well-known actor, was pretending to be incompetent…to protect her?

"Misaki," Benedict said. "We are on a time crunch."

"Yeah, sorry," Misaki said, heading over to the set.

"Just remember," Takumi whispered as the cameras got set up. "You're in love. Imagine. What would being in love feel like?"

They ran a few lines over and then kissed. Misaki's eyes looked down at his lips. She didn't even remember the rest of her lines as their lips touched.

What would love feel like?

Misaki got a very uneasy feeling because this…was exactly how she thought love would feel like.

* * *

The next scene was a Cypress scene. She came to find Derek but saw Derek and Marina kissing. Misaki watched as the camera was focused on Vivian's face. Hurt and disappointed tears made her eyes glisten as she backed away.

This segment showed Cypress's vulnerability and her hidden feelings for Derek. She was the toughest Rider on the outside but it showed how even her- someone who seemed invincible had weak moments too. Misaki felt teary eyed watching Vivian's acting. The emotions were so raw and genuine. Vivian clutched the tree so hard, her knuckles turned white.

"Why?" Vivian said, trying to hold back tears. "She has everything already," Vivian said in a broken voice. "If we survive this war, she'll have a title, a name, a place in the world. I have nothing!" Vivian screamed, slowly sinking to the dirt. "You've taken away my family, my friends, and my childhood- WHAT HAVE YOU LEFT FOR ME?!" she screamed at the sky. Her voice was filled with anger and disappointment. Vivian unsheathes her sword and throws it blade down into the dirt.

"You've forgotten about me, Cypress Lunar!" she yelled. "AHHH!" she screamed as thunder rumbled in the distance.

Misaki knew it would look even better when edited. The script had Cypress flash backing to different scenes with Derek. Of course, none of it was really romantic but Cypress loved Derek from a distance. It seemed even more innocent than Marina's love somehow.

People actually applauded after Vivian finished.

"I love it," Benedict said, tossing the script onto his chair. "Perfect," he said, nodding. "The Marina and Derek scene was spot on after we worked out the kinks. This was amazing… This is starting to look like a real movie," he concluded. "Good work everyone. Misaki, Vivian, you have a mini interview now."

"Hello," Misaki said, shaking the interviewer's hand.

"Hi," Vivian said, shaking her hand also.

They sat around in chairs as the camera man filmed them, well mostly Vivian and Misaki.

"That was something," the woman said, smiling. Her name was…uh Gretchen? Misaki couldn't hear over the yelling of people in the background who were moving a piece of the set. "What did you feel when you were filming that?"

"You go first," Vivian said, crossing her legs, looking completely at ease.

"Well," Misaki said. "I was…uh pretending to be in love. I mean for Marina, it's something completely new. She's this lost princess and Derek's this rebel leader yet they realized how much they have in common."

"How do you think Cypress felt running into that kind of scenario?" Gretchen asked.

Vivian dabbed at her eyes. "Sorry," she said. "I just got the after effects coursing through me. That was something I don't even think I knew I had," she explained. "I just completely let myself go. I wasn't Vivian Sullivan but Cypress Lunar."

"Do you agree with how the story goes?"

Vivian laughed. "Of course not! Just kidding, but to be honest, Cypress seems like the obvious partner to Derek."

"How so?"

"Cypress is tough. She's strong. She's not the damsel in distress. There are so many scenes in the movie where it Cypress and Derek leading. They have a kinsmanship," Vivian explained. "I feel like many viewers will see Cypress was maybe even more right for Derek but love is just strange like that. Just because you're right for each other, doesn't mean there will be love."

"What do you think, Misaki?" Gretchen asked.

"I actually like how Vivian put it," Misaki agreed. "Cypress and Derek could completely just leave after the war and go around upholding justice and just traveling. It's a very unlikely love between a princess and a rebel like I said before. I mean, all in all, Derek is a commoner and Marina is Princess Anastasia Odette Eowen of Tristal," Misaki said in one breath. "Without the war, they should have never even seen each other."

"How do you think this love is going to play out?" Gretchen asked.

Vivian smiled at Misaki. "No spoilers," she said. "You're just going to have to wait and watch the movie."

Misaki agreed. How was this going to play out…?


	13. The Crack of Dawn

**Chapter 13: The Crack of Dawn**

No one said the life of an actress was easy. Misaki and the cast were up before the sun was even up. It was still dark outside when Erika and Subaru came in to do her hair and makeup.

"Misaki," Erika scolded. "Open your eyes more! I have to get your eyeliner to look natural."

Misaki tried to force her sleepy eyes open. "Sorry. I'm tired."

"That isn't what you should be saying," Honoka said, walking into her trailer with a tray of coffees. "Here," she said, handing Misaki a Styrofoam cup.

"Thanks," Misaki said, wrapping her hands around it. It was a bit chilly so early in the morning.

Honoka turned on the lights to make the place brighter. "Make sure you contour her face," she instructed. "They're going to be blasting light at her in a few shots. I don't want her features to get washed out."

"I got it," Erika said, pulling out a brush.

Misaki got changed into her costume. This was a new costume. When she tried it on, it had been one of the dozen "extra" dresses. It was a burgundy color with long sleeves. The sleeve edges were pointed. A tiny elastic loop was worn over Misaki's middle finger so the triangle of fabric stayed on the back of her hand. The burgundy suede was then hand beaded with tiny bronze beads in floral patterns.

"I like this one a lot," Honoka said, straightening out the skirt that also had the beads.

"I do too," Misaki agreed. "This color is really pretty."

"We have to get going," Honoka said. "Subaru, do you have Misaki's cloak?"

"Yup," Subaru said, holding up a garment bag. "The helicopter will be here soon," she added, hearing it in the distance.

Today's scene is where they discover that winter was over. The Riders and Marina hike out to the top of a hill and look at how the entire land was filled with life. The grass was green and the sun was coming out from among the hills which was why everyone was up so early. Benedict wanted to get the footage at sunrise.

The helicopter landed them on the set which was by a forest edge. Everyone actually had to hike a little bit to get to the actual set because it was in the forest. Benedict wanted to minimalize the damage done to the exquisite nature so everyone not directly needed was told to wait outside of the forest.

"This is beautiful," Benedict said, looking around as the crew set up the cameras. "We made it just in time. The sun is just rising. You see this golden glow everything has?" he asked no one in particular. "It's perfect. Are we ready yet?!" he yelled. "I need Riders and Marina on set."

"Wow," Regina marveled when Misaki stepped forward.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"You're dress. Move again,"

Misaki took another step. "Wow…" she agreed. Every step she took, the soft sunlight refracted off the beads and cast glimmering gold lights against the green leaves.

"You can admire it when we're done filming," Benedict said. "Derek, Marina, Luke, Rider 1 and 2. I need you standing here. Derek is first," Benedict said. "You're leading the group but Marina is going to cut in front of you when you get closer to the opening. Hurry, don't let the sun rise all the way!"

The camera man literally was walking backwards as the actors walked forward. Two other crew members had large reflecting panels for the still shots.

"Ready! Action!"

They slowly began hiking up the hill. Misaki didn't need to pretend to be amazed by nature because she actually was. She gently pushed back a large leaf and looked out into the sunlight up ahead.

"Wait!" Takumi called after her as she hurried past him.

Misaki felt bad for the camera man. He was jogging backwards through the thick terrain.

"Cut!" Benedict said, from below. "Come down and do it again."

Backwards shot, side shot, three quarters shot, overhead shot, Misaki's legs were sore from hiking up the hill a dozen times.

"Take five," Benedict said to the actors. "Crew, let's get set up at the forest opening at the very top of the hill. Get a pan across view of nature first."

"I was looking at the footage that was coming up on the screen," Honoka said, stepping over a bunch of cords. "The way the beads refracted the light, it was stunning. This scene is purely for imagery."

Misaki nodded and sipped water through a straw. "I'm pretty sweaty."

"Don't worry," Erika said, dabbing on more foundation as Subaru set up an electric fan for Misaki. "Most of your makeup is water resistant."

"Benedict wants the cast up there," a man said, walking by with a walkie talkie.

"Alright," Misaki said, retying her cloak on.

"Fun huh?" Takumi asked, walking beside her.

"The forest was beautiful," Misaki agreed. "I can't believe there are actually places in the word with such beautiful nature…I am speechless," she concluded.

"It's hardly anything with you standing beside it," Takumi whispered.

Misaki jerked back. "Don't say such stupid things!" she said, jogging up ahead.

There was that feeling again… Misaki ignored it and focused on her job. She couldn't get distracted…even if it was Takumi Usui- no especially if it was Takumi Usui.

They filmed when Marina bursts out onto the hill. Misaki gasped as she saw the landscape before her. The sunrise cast a golden glow on the rocks and plants. The ice on the river was mostly melted too.

"So this…" Takumi said, walking up behind her.

Misaki turned. A smile lit up her face. "This must be spring…" she said in awe.

The rest of the Riders caught up. The camera panned around at all their shocked faces.

"All I've ever known was snow and ice," Misaki breathed as the camera was focused on her. The reflecting panels were directed at her. Misaki's face looked like it was glowing from the sunlight. "This is spring…" she said, softly. Her hand untied the cord around her neck and her cloak fluttered to the ground "THIS IS SPRING!" she yelled out into the vast space with her arms out. Misaki personally took this moment to feel the warmth of the sunshine on her face and the slightly breeze through her hair.

"Mother…" she whispered. Misaki kept smiling. "I finally know what spring looks like and it was beautiful. This is hope."

"No," Takumi said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "This is hope."

They shared a smile.

"I can't believe this," Kyle said. "Winter is over?"

Misaki turned. "Yes," she said. "This is what it looks like when the earth thrives."

"I sense some well thought words…Princess?" Takumi teased.

Misaki closed her eyes. "The earth thrives," she said. "We too…will thrive."

"Cut!" Benedict stood up. "The scenery was perfect, spot on."

"How did you even find such a secluded place?" Kyle asked. "You can't see this opening from helicopter."

Benedict grinned. "I've hiked all over New Zealand as I wrote my script. I had a vision and this was it," he said, gesturing to it. "Perfection," he said in amazement. "But now," he said, composing himself. "We're all going to pull out and return to the main base. I need to carefully think about how to approach the next scene."

"Pull out," Regina said in her walkie talkie. "Misaki, Takumi and Kyle. You three can return first. Get some rest and food."

"Thanks Regina," Misaki said.

They got changed and left in the first helicopter.

"Man, I'm beat," Kyle said, leaning back in the seat as they took off. "I think I'm going to go back and crash."

"Its 6:30 am," Takumi said, checking his watch.

"That's when we usually get up," Misaki laughed.

"It seems so," Takumi agreed.

They returned back to their trailers. Misaki took a quick shower and ate her cinnamon apple oatmeal while lying in bed. She missed Sakura. Sakura had flown back to LA to record the song for the movie. There were two scenes when the Enchantress sang and then Sakura was doing a song to play in the background but most of the music in general was classical.

"Pstt…"

Misaki stirred in her sleep. Something hit the window of her trailer. Misaki opened her eyes. Something hit the tiny window again.

"What the heck?" Misaki wondered, throwing back the covers. She grabbed a chair and stood on it. The window was tiny. It was mostly used for letting sunlight in, not an actual window.

"What the…" Misaki began as Takumi waved to her from the outside. "That weirdo," she muttered, throwing open her trailer door. "What do you want?!" she demanded.

"Someone's grumpy from their nap," Takumi said, walking over. "Want to go on a ride?" he asked. "There's a really good trail."

"Ride?" Misaki asked, groggy.

Takumi smirked. "Horses?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Remember where you are, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that. I don't like you," Misaki said, slamming the door shut. She paused for a moment and opened it back up. "Give me ten minutes," she said, poking her head out the door and then slamming it shut again.

Takumi chuckled. Was this girl really a celebrity? Being with Misaki made him wish everything about his life was different. He would have never gotten into acting. He would have went to a simple university and possibly met this Miss Ayuzawa there. Perhaps then, they could have been possible but not now… Their lives were too public for a steady relationship. Takumi didn't want the world judging her. He knew with his fame, any girl he dated would be discussed. He didn't want to hear what the world had to say about what girl HE liked. If HE thought she was good enough for him, she was. Honestly…why couldn't the world just butt out of people's business?

"Okay, I'm ready," Misaki said, hurrying out. She had on a royal blue riding jacket with black riding boots.

"Very fetching," he noted, obviously checking her out.

"My eyes are up here, fool," Misaki said, smacking him over the head.

They walked over to the stables and saddled their own horses.

"You gotten any better?" Takumi asked as they led their horses out into the open fields.

"Watch," Misaki said, smugly. She hooked one foot on the stirrup and gracefully hoisted herself up upon the horse. One squeeze to walk. A second one to trot.

"You've improved," Takumi agreed, seating himself on his own horse.

"Touché," Misaki said, stirring her horse toward the open hills.

"How fast can you go?" Takumi asked, nudging his horse into a gallop.

Misaki smirked. Galloping was no longer a challenge for her either. They rode across the green hills. Hooves thumped against the ground.

"Whoa!" Misaki said, tugging on the reins slightly. "Which trail are we going on?" she asked.

"The one edging the woods," Takumi said, nodding his head to the right.

Misaki clicked her tongue and Lady started walking again.

"You're riding a different horse for the actual movie right?" Takumi asked.

"Yeah," Misaki said. "Everyone has a different horse. Those will stunt horses."

The horses they rode on in the movie were specially trained. For instance, they were trained like battle horses. If Misaki was yelling and waving a sword around on Lady's back, she'd probably freak. Also the horses knew how to step sideways and rear up without throwing the rider off like they do in all action movies.

"Just how fast can you go, Misaki Ayuzawa?" Takumi challenged.

Misaki felt a challenge. She couldn't resist challenges.

"Is there a prize?" she asked.

"Name it," Takumi said, grinning.

"I'll tell you when I think of one!" Misaki laughed, sending her horse into a gallop.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Takumi called after.

Misaki urged her horse into a canter. Lady was loving it. She tore up and down the hills. Misaki kept a firm hand on the reins and supported herself with her legs. She risked a backwards glance, Takumi was catching up to her.

Misaki had never ridden faster than this but Takumi's gaining speed got her adrenaline going.

"Come on, Lady," she urged.

Lady was a really fast horse. Going faster was no big deal for her but Misaki felt herself getting shaken up on the saddle. Her body got jostled around and Misaki felt herself getting knocked side to side.

"Misaki!" Takumi called. "Slow down! You don't know how to ride this fast!"

"Shut up!" Misaki said, tightening her grip on the reins. "I can too!"

"Let's not race anymore!" Takumi called. "Loosen your grip! You're going to fall!"

"I'm not going to fall!" Misaki yelled, over her shoulder. "Try and keep up, if you can!" she said, breathing hard.

"Misaki!" Takumi exclaimed, catching up to her. "Slow down!" he said, reaching out an arm toward her. "You're being reckless," Takumi called.

"I'm not-" Misaki almost toppled off. "Whoa!" she finally said. "Whoa Lady!"

Misaki came to a not so graceful stop. She fell off Lady and onto the dirt.

"Ugh," she groaned, picking herself up.

"That was stupid," Takumi said, sliding off. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Move your arms and legs for me-"

"Why are you doing this?" Misaki blurted out.

"Because you could be hurt," Takumi said, grabbing her arm.

"Why do you care?"

"W-Why do I care?" Takumi demanded, giving her an exasperated look. "Because you just flew off your horse! You don't know how to ride at the speed but you did anyways! I swear if you were a guy, I would have pinned you down on the ground by now to check for injuries."

"You…what?" Misaki asked, blushing. What did he just say to her?

"Nothing," Takumi said, composing himself. "Are you hurt?"

Misaki moved her arms and legs around. "I'm fine," she said, unbuckling her helmet. "Just a little sore."

"I bet," Takumi said, leading his horse over. "We should get back," he said. "You're probably bruised up. I have this really good cream-"

"Why do you care about me?" Misaki asked again.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," Misaki said, taking her horse's reins and leading her back. "Do you do this for anyone else?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Misaki said, hiding her face behind her horse's head. "Say…Takumi," she said, studying her feet as they walked. "How would you describe Derek's love for Marina?" she asked, slowly. "She's a royal and all. How do you love someone who just seems so far away?"

Takumi thought about it. "It's a love he can't help," he finally decided. "He loves Marina Cleo and it just so happens that Marina's also Princess Anastasia."

"What if he forgets that she's also Marina?" Misaki asked. "In time, will he only see her as a Princess?"

"Didn't you read the entire script?" Takumi asked.

"I just can't help but wonder," Misaki sighed. "I want to be as in character as possible but I've realized love is really weird."

"Are you in love?"

"N-No!" Misaki exclaimed. They reached the horse stables and unsaddled their horses. "That's ridiculous," she added.

"Love isn't ridiculous," Takumi said. "It's perfectly normal. Who is it?" he prodded.

"No one!" Misaki replied.

"Is it me…?"

"NO!" Misaki yelled. "Why would it be you?! I mean- I'm not in love with anyone but even if I were for some strange reason, it most certainly wouldn't be you!" Misaki rambled. "I have to go," she said, running off.

Takumi leaned against the wooden post and watched her disappear.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Alice!" Takumi exclaimed. "Are you spying on me again?" he demanded.

"I'm your manager," Alice said, tossing her long blonde curls. "So, Misaki Ayuzawa, huh?" she said, elbowing him. "That's really cute."

"Alice!"

"What?!" Alice demanded. "I think you two would make a really cute couple. Why'd she storm off? Was your charm over kill?"

"Alice…" Takumi warned. "You're my manager. Please act professional."

"Takumi!" Alice whined, tugging on his arm. "I'm not your manager right now! I'm your cousin, Little Ali! I'm family," she said, batting her eyes. "You can trust me," she cajoled.

Takumi snorted. "Nothing is between us."

"But you do like her," Alice said, looking up at him with her narrowed brown eyes.

"I never said that-"

"HA! I knew it!" Alice said, throwing her clipboard down on the grass. "You said you'd tell me if you found a girl you liked! You promised!"

"We were ten-"

"SO?!"

"Relationships are too burdensome," Takumi said, hoping to shut his cousin up. If he didn't trust her so much, he would have gotten a quieter manager. One that did not interrogate him about his feelings. "Can I go shower now?" he asked.

"Fine fine," Alice said, patting his back. "My handsome cousin can go shower!" she said, squeezing his cheeks.

"Alice!" Takumi complained. "Don't make me fire you!"

"You wouldn't dare," Alice said, crossing her arms. "Besides you wouldn't trust anyone else to manage your career," she said, picking up her clipboard. "If you want to be all manly and secretive," she said, lifting her chin up. "Go ahead," she said, storming off.

Takumi let out an exasperated sigh. Why was life so complicated?


	14. Star Photo Shoot

**Chapter 14: Star Photo Shoot**

"I need those lights fixed!" Regina yelled.

While Benedict was filming extra scenes, Regina was in charge of the huge photo shoot today. Today, the entire cast- well the influential roles, were taking their profile shots and the big stars were shooting for the cover of Red Rider. There was about five photography directors in the studio and everything was rather chaotic.

"Ugh," Erika complained. "It's so stuffy in here," she complained. "I don't want Misaki to look flushed when she gets in front of the camera."

Honoka leaned against the table and watched everyone run around. "This is going to lovely day," she said, dryly.

"Smile!" a camera man said, walking by and taking candid pictures of everyone.

Misaki just smiled even though her hair was pinned up by a dozen metal clips. It probably looked ridiculous.

"I don't know what Benedict was thinking," Honoka said, sipping her tea. "Doing everyone's photos in the same day…" she muttered.

"It's just what made sense to him," Misaki shrugged.

"MISAKI!" a voice yelled.

Misaki looked up. "Sakura!" she exclaimed, waving to her friend who was two tables down.

"How have you been?!" Sakura called.

"Great! You?"

"The recording went really well!" Sakura replied. "But I'm glad to be back on set!"

Subaru and Erika finished Misaki and she left to go talk to her friend. Sakura's makeup and hair took a lot longer to do. Misaki sat herself on an empty stool.

"So, what did I miss?" Sakura asked as her hair stylist worked on getting her wig on.

"Just more filming," Misaki said.

"What about you know who?" Sakura asked, looking over to the right.

Misaki followed her gaze. She blushed when she realized who Sakura was looking at. Takumi, of course, looked up just in time to catch Misaki looking over. He waved and blew her a kiss with a smirk on his face.

"That freak!" Misaki exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"N-nothing," Misaki said, fiddling with her sword.

"Who's she?" Sakura asked.

Misaki sighed and casually looked over again. Beside him was a blonde girl who was chatting with Takumi. She was dressed in a green button down and well-tailored black pants.

"Oh, Alice…uhh Smith?" Misaki said. "She's Takumi's manager."

"That is a young manager," Sakura observed. "No offense," she said to her own manager who smiled.

Misaki shrugged but her eyes flitted back over to Takumi's station. Alice leaned in and whispered something to Takumi. He laughed.

"I need the following: Enchantress, Marina, Derek, Cypress, and Dark King!" Regina said through a microphone. "Please report to studio 5. I repeat. Enchantress, Marina, Derek, Cypress and Dark King, please report to studio 5."

Sakura's stylist carefully rearranged her circlet and they headed off to studio 5. The studio was a green screen.

"This is the cover shoot," Regina told the photographer. She flipped through a sketch book. "You will be posing alone. They'll most likely edit you in the arrangement they want. Let's start with Misaki because you have the different costumes to change into depending on what Benedict wants.

Misaki was dressed in her casual raspberry dress. She stepped onto the set and walked over to the "x" on the ground.

"We'll start with a confident stance," Regina said. "Keep a hand on your sword."

Misaki heard clicking as photos were being taken. Someone turned on a fan and Misaki's hair was blowing to the side.

"Soften your face," Regina said. "Cypress is the fierce one. Yes, perfect," she said when Misaki relaxed her face. "Draw your sword now. Point it at the camera,"

Misaki did her best to look determined yet gentle which was a weird mix. She was supposed to change into her rider outfit next but first they were doing just a normal photo shoot.

"I want Takumi and Misaki together," Regina instructed. "And go find Kyle."

Misaki swallowed as Takumi stood beside her.

"Takumi, stand sideways. Misaki look completely at the camera."

Misaki held her pose as the camera clicked away.

"Now, both of you hold onto the sheathed sword," Regina said. "Yes, look at each other. Good good," Regina said as Misaki glanced up at Takumi

"Romantic one next," Regina said, walking onto set. "Takumi, wrap your arms around Misaki."

"Don't try anything funny," Misaki muttered under her breath.

"You know I would never do such a thing," Takumi teased.

Luckily, it was only a few photos. The fan photos would take place after the actual movie was released. Misaki went to get changed and ready in her Rider costume while the other actors went.

When she came back, Vivian was taking her pictures. She had both her short swords drawn. She looked deadly as she stood there, almost glaring at the camera. Misaki's costume was all red, pinks, and purples but Vivian had mostly greens and browns. Her hair was always in a messy side braid and her exposed ear had multiple piercings. They did a few pictures with and without the forest green cloak Cypress always wore.

Takumi looked just like a model in his pictures. His hair was pulled back into a tiny little stub in the back of his head and he wore a leather cord around his head. His clothes were based on medieval ranger clothes except like everyone else's, they had an edgy twist to it.

Taking photos couldn't take the entire day right? Well, you thought wrong. Misaki and the cast had been in the studios since the morning and they didn't finish until the evening. A production this big had a LOT of pictures to be taken. Besides the ones they took while filming, there was also the ones they took in the studio now.

"Look at this," Misaki said, pressing a huge makeup wipe on her face. She peeled it off and looked like a smudged face had transferred onto it.

Sakura giggled. "Oh, Misaki. You're so funny."

"Hey," Vivian said, taking a seat with them. She unscrewed her water bottle and took a ship. "I'm exhausted," she declared. "Who says we head into the city tonight and blow off some steam?"

"I don't drink…" Misaki said.

"You're funny," Vivian said, laughing and slapping Misaki on the back. "There's this really good sauna and hot tub place I found."

"Oh, that sounds fun," Sakura agreed. "Misaki?"

"Okay, fine," Misaki said, laughing. "Let's go."

* * *

"This is heaven," Misaki decided as they sunk into the hot bubbly water.

"Agreed," Sakura said, leaning back.

They all wore new bikinis with their hair up in buns. Misaki usually felt paranoid in such public places but not many people recognized them and each tub was pretty private. She finally relaxed completely and let the hot water soothe her.

"Drinks?" a woman asked, walking by.

"A martini," Vivian said, not looking up.

"I'll have a Pina Colada," Sakura added.

"And you, Miss?" the woman asked.

"I'll have water and lemon," Misaki replied.

"When do you turn 'legal'?" Vivian asked.

"Not for a few months," Misaki said, sighing. "It's okay though," she said, stretching out her legs. "I am going to stay away from alcohol. I do not want to end up in rehab."

"That's silly," Vivian said, closing her eyes. "Those are the stars without work. I'm sure you'll always have work."

"Do you know what you're doing after Red Rider?" Misaki asked.

Vivian shook her head. "I'm hoping offers will start pouring in after the premiere."

"Maybe we'll all be in the same production again," Misaki suggested.

Vivian smiled. "Except this time maybe I'll get the lead," she joked. "You are my biggest competitor."

Misaki laughed. "Let the best actor win then?"

"Or I could drown you in your lemon water," Vivian said, nodding to the drinks that were set on the side for them. "Then I can have all the leads to myself."

"I think you're better off drowning her in the hot tub," Sakura said. "That's a tiny glass of water. How stingy…"

Misaki looked at her martini glass of water. "One standard serving of water," she agreed downing the tiny glass.

They all laughed and enjoyed the rest of their hot tubbing time.

"Are we ready to head out?" Sakura asked when they changed back into their street clothes.

"Yup," Misaki agreed, sliding on her hipster glasses. She was dressed in a casual denim shorts and a pretty t-shirt with nice flats.

Sakura had on a floppy hat with a dark purple sundress and jeweled sandals. Vivian on the other hand was wearing stilettoes with cropped shirt and skinny jeans.

"Let's hit the streets," Vivian said, tossing her hair. "I'm kind of hungry."

"I think there was a bakery down the street," Sakura suggested.

"Perfect."

They each bought a tea with a slice of cinnamon swirl bread.

"I love New Zealand," Sakura declared, taking a bite of her bread.

Misaki was about to say something when she got a weird feeling.

"Are we being followed?" she asked, looking around.

They slowed their walk and looked around. There was a faint clicking sound that Misaki had become so accustomed to.

"There's a reporter," Misaki said under her breath.

"It's not like we're doing anything," Vivian said. "Don't mind them. They will not ruin our evening!"

Sakura agreed. "Unless they want to make a headline about what tea we're drinking. There's honestly nothing interesting to spin into a story."

Misaki nodded. "I guess I'm just being too careful. Where to now?"

Sakura thought about it. "Let's head back," she suggested. "I'll call our driver."

"Yeah," Vivian agreed. "I want to be well rested up for tomorrow."

Sakura agreed. "I think Benedict and Regina would make such a cute couple," she giggled. "Did you see them at lunch today?"

"Yes!" Vivian laughed. "Benedict was being his crazy self and Regina wasn't having it."

"What happened?" Misaki asked as they got into the car. "I missed it."

"Benedict wanted to change something about the photos but Regina wasn't having it. She told him that was what they all decided and that was how it was going to stay. He tried to complain but she smacked him with a binder."

"Wow," Misaki said. "That's bold."

Vivian nodded. "It's so funny watching all the professionals get cozy with each other. It's just like Takumi and that girl!"

"Who?" Misaki asked, confused.

"Oh," Vivian said. "You know, Takumi and…" she lowered her voice. "His manager."

"What?" Misaki asked.

"I think they have some secret relationship," Vivian told them. "What's her name? Alice? She sleeps in his trailer when she stays on set."

"Really?" Sakura asked. "That would make sense. She's like the only girl he seems really comfortable with…" Sakura pouted. "And I thought he liked Misaki."

"Me?" Misaki scoffed. "No way…"

Vivian shrugged. "You don't think they're really close?"

Misaki thought about it. That girl was really close to Takumi. Her mind flitted back to earlier when they were laughing together and exchanging smiles.

"I'm sorry," Vivian said. "I didn't know you actually liked him-"

"That's nonsense," Misaki said, feeling slightly disappointed. "I'm not into him. Not my type," she said, keeping an even voice.

They got into the car and headed back to their trailers.

"See you tomorrow," Vivian said, getting out.

"Bye," Misaki said, heading back to her own trailer.

"Hi," someone said as Misaki opened the door.

Misaki almost screamed if Takumi didn't cover her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing hiding in the dark?!" she demanded. Why did her heart feel this way? He seemed so different to her now.

"I didn't see you earlier so I walked over to see if you were here," Takumi said with a shrug.

"I'm an adult!" Misaki exclaimed. "Why do you care?!"

"What's wrong with you…?" Takumi asked. "And why are you always asking why I care?"

Misaki clenched the handle of her trailer. "W-what's wrong with me?!" she exclaimed. "You're the problem!" she snapped.

"What did I-"

"Takumi!" a voice yelled.

Misaki saw Alice run over.

"Hi Misaki," she said, smiling. "Takumi," she said. "Come back to the trailer," she said in a low voice. "We need to talk."

"Mi-"

"Go," Misaki said, looking away. "I'm tired. Good night," she said, slamming her trailer door. Call her stupid but she glanced behind her shoulder through the small window and her heart hurt. Alice had looped her arm around Takumi's and they walked away.

"That's fine!" Misaki yelled into the empty trailer. "That's fine… I don't care," she told herself. "Professional! Professional!" Maybe if she said it enough times, this feeling will go away.


	15. Back and Forth

All in the life of a celeb.

**Chapter 15: Back and Forth**

"That's a wrap for this week!" Benedict announced. "I hope you all appreciate this week off. I expect all of you to be in perfect shape when we get back," he reminded everyone.

Misaki pulled the elastics out of her hair and went to get changed out of her costume. Benedict was adding a plot twist to the movie so the actors were given a week off. Apparently, he was adding a new character to the mix.

"Misaki!" Vivian called. "Are you coming to the cast party?"

"I don't know," Misaki said. "Sakura?"

"Can't," Sakura said. "I have to be in the recording studio. Kuuga and I are doing a collaboration album before he leaves on tour."

"Oh…"

"Come on," Vivian said. "Everyone's going. Don't you just want to relax?" she asked.

"I suppose," Misaki said. "Where is it?"

"It's in this really expensive bar," Vivian explained. "We got a huge party room upstairs though. There's going to be karaoke, food and just some socializing."

"Oh, okay," Misaki agreed. "I'll be there."

"Awesome,"

Misaki grabbed her bag and her extra street clothes.

"Hey," Takumi said, walking in step with her.

"Hi," Misaki said, busying herself with packing up her bag.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know," Takumi said, easily keeping up with her increased walking pace. "You barely spoke one word to me these few days."

"What do you want me to say?" Misaki asked.

"Did I offend you somehow?" Takumi asked. "Why are you acting this way?"

"I'm acting this way?!" Misaki snapped. "Just how am I supposed to act? You want me to fangirl over you like everyone else? You want me to buy that you're all charming and perfect?"

"What are you talking about?" Takumi demanded. "I never asked you to do that."

"Whatever," Misaki said. "I got to go."

"Wait, Misaki!" Takumi said as Misaki got into her car.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, walking up beside Takumi. He watched her car drive away.

"I have no idea," Takumi said. "She's mad at me and I have no idea why."

Alice thought about it. "What did you do? You can be pretty annoying sometimes and say insensitive things."

"Alice…" Takumi growled.

"Sorry," Alice said, holding up her clipboard. "Don't hurt me! I'm your cousin by blood! You're a Rider. You don't kill kin!"

"Let's just get back to LA," Takumi said, tossing Alice his bag.

"Are you going to the cast party?" Alice asked, struggling to hold onto his duffle.

"No,"

"NO?!" Alice shrieked. "Do you even still want a chance with Misaki?!"

"What are you talking about?" Takumi said, getting into his car.

Alice shoved his bag into the back seat and got into the driver's seat. "She's mad and you're just going to let her walk away? That is not how you pursue a woman."

"I'm not trying to _pursue _her," Takumi said, sliding on his sunglasses. "I think relationships are a hassle. I'm not looking for a girlfriend."

"If you want to keep lying to yourself, that's fine," Alice said, pulling out her keys. "But will you regret it when she finds someone to comfort her?" she asked, crossing her arms. "You know people are rather reckless when they're upset. You're really just going to let her go off and stay mad? You don't like her? You even don't care about her? Huh? Huh?"

Takumi pushed his sunglasses up to his head. He narrowed his eyes at his cousin. "Fine," he said. "I'll go."

"YIPEE!" Alice said, starting the car. "I love parties!"

"You're not going."

"Aww…WHY?!"

Takumi smirked. "Because you're not cast."

"You suck, Takumi."

* * *

"Ugh," Misaki said, tossing down her makeup brush.

"What's wrong with you?" Vivian asked. "You've been really moody these few days. Is it because of Takumi?"

Misaki turned. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

Vivian sat down. "I'm all ears," she said.

"He just irritates me," Misaki said, picking at her silk robe. "Every time I see him, I just get so mad. I thought maybe…"

"He liked you? He led you on?"

Misaki slowly nodded.

She was at Vivian's suite getting ready for the party. During the entire plane ride back, Misaki couldn't stop thinking about Takumi and Alice. It pissed her off. It made her sad. It messed up her head. Sakura wasn't around to talk with her either so Misaki felt like she was in foreign territory.

"Are you jealous?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know…" Misaki said.

"I can help you," Vivian suggested.

"How?"

"You probably get even madder when you think about him right?" Vivian asked.

Misaki slowly nodded.

"So, you have to distract yourself. Get him completely out of your head. Even if you see him, pretend you don't. He makes you mad? Irk him back!" Vivian said. "Trust me, you'll feel a hundred times better."

"Really?" Misaki asked. "But he doesn't ever get annoyed or angry. He doesn't show many emotions…" she added.

Vivian smiled and stood up. She opened her walked in closet and came back with something in her hands.

"You play it by ear," Vivian said, tossing Misaki a dress. "Give him a taste of his own medicine. Besides, you're twenty. Way too young to be weighed down by relationship drama," Vivian added. "He's Takumi Usui. He's desperate for a female's attention. YOU have fun without him. He'll come crawling back," she promised.

Misaki looked at the tiny black dress. "Are you sure?"

"My dear Misaki," Vivian said. "You don't have to believe me," she said with a shrug. "But so what if I'm wrong?" she asked. "You have fun either way."

Misaki slowly nodded. "You're right," she said, standing up. "I'm going to need some shoes too," she said, smiling.

"That's my bestie," Vivian said, smiling.

* * *

Misaki had never felt more self-conscious before. The bouncer led them upstairs to a large room. As they walked up the stairs, Misaki kept tugging on the back of her dress. It was form fitting all the way with tiny diamond details up the side of the dress. Their stilettoes clicked against the floor as they walked into the party.

"Breath in the freedom," Vivian whispered, grabbing a diet coke.

Misaki got a sprite and they sat down with some other cast members. She found that if she completely let go, life did seem a lot easier. They laughed and ate snacks. Misaki actually enjoyed swapping funny stories with the other actors.

"Whoa, Misaki?" Kyle asked, giving her a hug. "I've never seen you in the night life," he said, checking her out.

Misaki blushed. "Yeah…" she said, pouring herself some punch. "I don't go out much."

"I will never understand why," Kyle said, grinning. "You are gorgeous."

"Thanks," Misaki said, laughing. "You're not so bad yourself."

Kyle laughed. "And all this time I thought you were no fun…Look who else showed up!" he cheered.

Misaki looked over by the door to see Takumi.

"Takumi!" Kyle said, patting him on the shoulder. "Looks like everyone hitting the party tonight."

"Hello Takumi," Misaki said, politely.

"Hey," Takumi said. His eyes looked her up and down. "This is new."

Misaki swallowed, trying to keep her confidence. "Well, you better get used to it," she said, turning to leave.

"What happened to being different from every other celebrity?" Takumi asked, grabbing her arm.

Misaki glared at him. "I am different," she said, loud enough over the music.

"You're acting just like everyone else!" Takumi replied. "This isn't you," he said, gesturing to her.

Misaki felt her cheeks heat up. "This is me!" she yelled. "Sorry, if it's not good enough for you. Now, let go!" she said, yanking her arm away. She went back to her seat.

"Is he bugging you again?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah," Misaki said, nibbling on a pistachio.

"Breath," Vivian said, gripping her shoulder. "You're here to have fun tonight."

"You're right," Misaki said, tearing her eyes away from him. She knew he was watching her.

"Karaoke?" Vivian suggested.

"I don't know…"

"Misaki," Vivian warned.

"I'll give it a try," Misaki corrected herself.

"Perfect."

Karaoke wasn't bad. Misaki did a few songs and talked with some other people but the party was starting to die down. Some people already left.

"I'm bored," Vivian said. "Misaki, let's go downstairs. I want to dance."

"D-dance?" Misaki stammered. "I can't dance."

"You can try," Vivian said. "I also want some drinks."

"I can't drink," Misaki pointed out.

"No," Vivian said, smiling. "You don't have an ID," she said, pressing something into her hand.

Misaki looked at it. "Are you serious?" she hissed. "This is illegal!" she said, trying to return the fake ID to Vivian.

"Please," Vivian said. "You're a few months off. It's not like you're sixteen. I'm a regular. They won't looked too hard."

"I can't," Misaki said, holding out the card. "I'm just going to go home now."

"Misaki…" Vivian whined, taking the card. "How about we just dance then?"

"I-"

"Misaki," a voice said, behind her.

Misaki whirled around. "Takumi?" she asked in surprise.

"I can take you home," he offered. "If Vivian wants to stay."

"She doesn't need you," Vivian said. "You just can't accept it, can you?"

"I was talking to Misaki," Takumi said in a low voice. "Misaki. I'll take you home."

"Misaki," Vivian said, giving her a look.

Misaki felt torn. "I-"

"Is that a fake ID?!" Takumi demanded, looking at Vivian's hand.

"So, what if it is?" Vivian asked. "It's not your business."

"Misaki, you're joking right?" Takumi asked.

Misaki felt her blood boil. "Why?!" she snapped. "Are you going to judge me now? Guess what, Takumi Usui," Misaki said. "You can judge all you want. You'll just be one in a million people who judge me!" She grabbed the card out of Vivian's hand. "I'm sick and tired of worrying about what people think of me!" she yelled. "If you don't like what you see, go away!"

With that, she stormed out of the party room.

"That was perfect," Vivian said, catching up to her. "Feel better?"

"Surprisingly…" Misaki said.

They walked up to the bar except Misaki started getting nervous. Vivian saw and took the ID. "Hit us up," she said, sliding the cards over.

The man barely glanced at the cards and made them drinks. Misaki gingerly took the glass and stepped away.

"Not bad, huh?" Vivian said, downing her drink.

"Yeah..." Misaki said, taking a sip. She coughed and got a little choked up. "It's just…really strong," she coughed.

"You'll get used to it," Vivian said. "Get a few shots and let's dance."

"But I can't dance," Misaki said, taking another sip of her drink.

"Tell me again once you've finished these," Vivian said, grabbing a tray of shots. "They're like jello," she said, dumping one in her mouth. "Goes down nice and easy. Try one."

Misaki swallowed one.

"Not bad?"

"I supposed not…"

"Let's dance," Vivian said, handing Misaki another shot glass.

Misaki downed it and stepped onto the dance floor. The lights flashed around and the music was really loud but it didn't seem that bad. Misaki had watched from the side lines plenty of times but this was her first time actually dancing at a bar and it was kind of fun. No one was actually watching her.

"Whoa, there pretty girl," a man said, steading her when she almost fell. "Easy there."

Misaki laughed. "Sorry," she said, shrugging.

"You're cute," he said, putting his hands on her hips. "Where did you learn how to dance?"

"TV?" Misaki slurred. The room was starting to tip a little.

The man laughed. "That's sweet," he said. "Here, you want some?" he asked, pressing a glass to Misaki's lips.

Misaki choked on the drink a little but drank it all.

"Good girl," he said. "Let's dance. I'll buy you as many drinks as you want," he said, smirking.

* * *

Takumi leaned against the wall of the bar. Several girls tried to talk to him but he didn't respond or even look their way. He kept watching Misaki. She clumsily stumbled around the mass of people. Who was that guy? He tried to force feed her a drink. It was obvious Misaki didn't want it. She struggled against his hold but she couldn't even stand upright anymore.

Takumi found himself pushing through the crowd to her. He grabbed Misaki's arm and pulled her over.

"Hey, who are you?!" the man demanded.

"Let go of her," Takumi said, darkly. His patience was thin tonight. He was going to snap any moment now.

"Hey man, I had the girl first…" the man trailed off as Takumi glared at him. He let go of Misaki and backed away.

"What are you doing here…?" Misaki asked, almost falling to the ground. She laughed. "You're here to party…?"

Takumi wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "You're drunk. I'm taking you home."

"No!" Misaki yelled. "I'm…here…to have fun…"

"You've had way too much fun," Takumi muttered, picking her up.

"I'm not done yet…" Misaki slurred, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Oh, yes, you are, Takumi said, carrying her out of the bar.

"You're a jerk," Misaki mumbled as he set her on his feet to dig out his car keys.

"I am not. You don't see anyone else helping you right now."

"You like messing with people's feelings," Misaki said, smacking her heart with her palm. "That's not very nice- Oh no…"

Takumi steadied her as she threw up on the ground. Misaki was a hot mess right now. Takumi was upset with her but when he saw her in such a state, his heart wrenched.

"You're such an idiot," he whispered, helping her stand upright. "If you don't know how to drink, why did you drink?" he asked.

"Takumi…" she moaned. "I don't feel good."

"No kidding," Takumi said, opening the car door. "Please don't throw up in my car," he said, helping her inside.

Misaki somehow found the coordination to open the car door and threw up out the side of the car.

Takumi just smiled and leaned back in his seat, shaking his head. "Thanks…"


End file.
